


The Bridge to success

by Jackpotgirl1



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Accidents, Family Feels, Family Issues, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Same-Sex Marriage, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 28,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1
Summary: "Mom, I want to marry Eddy."From this announcement forward Brett had made a choice, to be with his best friend. With parents hoping for a normal marriage life for them, a somewhat knowing best friend of his, siblings that cheered him on, and people who were taking sides.Did I mention that Eddy was both the best friend and the one Brett wanted to marry?Let's follow their journey to success!---Cover art by @soseji__ at Instagram thanks very much! 😘This is a work of fiction.Warnings for chapters:ThemesLanguageSexHVNSFW chapters will be tagged.//Is lingling proud now? 🤔//
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Slightly curious, mostly jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Brett is Eddy's best friend. They are always together, from practicing, making videos to touring the world. With that said, Eddy often does sleepovers on Brett's place for it was convenient and comfy. Eddy's place was the "office" and the "studio" for there are zero to none rowdy younger cousins in the background.

He's known him for a long time, but he thinks that he hadn't really known the real Brett. They've been friends for years but he hasn't seen all sides of him. Like he always has an impenetrable wall around him, always cautious, always hiding something. 

But there are also times that he knows him like the back of his hand. He knows what time Brett wakes up in the morning when he always asks him to brainstorm for video ideas together, where he usually buy coffee or bubble tea, who he always think about...? About that, Eddy has no clue.

Sure they are always together, but Brett never mentioned a "special someone". That in his gut feels, he knows he has.

Eddy, not being a stalker mind you, browsed Brett's social media accounts. Went from newest to oldest posts, looking for clues. None. The pictures just showed snaps with their common friends, places they've been to, some promotional and highlights from their tour, the both of them, of him, pics when they shoot videos, food, his violin, and the usual selfies.

In some instances, Brett talked about things with their other friends. Mostly asking for advice from what he heard. They shrugged it off or changed topics when Eddy asked him or their friends.

'Why doesn't he ask me instead? I'm his best friend.' Eddy thought, feeling left out.

There are times he catches him on his phone, looking fondly on a photo of someone and smiling to himself. Brett puts away his phone quickly when Eddy tried to look at it.

Eddy thought that Brett really has found his "the one." Even Brett hasn't asked her out yet, he knew it is real and it's gonna happen at some point. He felt slightly curious, mostly jealous.


	2. I don't want to see you today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Eddy would wake up early, about 5 AM, to prepare to go to the gym. A light breakfast (a-mix-of-anything-he-can-put-in-a-sandwich-bun sandwich) and some coffee plus a quick shower. In his bag a change of clothes, towels, a water bottle, phone, wallet, and keys. Then off he goes.

After his gym session, Brett would text him.

Brett:  
Morning Eddy!  
Same place for coffee, yeah?

Eddy:  
Good morning to you too!  
Yeah sure, see you there! :)

And they would meet up. Eddy in his fresh change of clothes, just had the second shower for today. With Brett in his favorite coffee shop, having his second breakfast and coffee of the day, with him.

-

Then there are times that Brett suddenly don't want to see him or was avoiding him. It happens rarely but when it does, Eddy gets frustrated. All he know was that around this time, Brett just stays in his room. From all the stress this caused Eddy, he decided to visit him.

-

Brett's mom opened the door for him when he rang the doorbell. And just like what he thought, she told him Brett was upstairs in his room.

Typical Brett. You and your mood swings.

Eddy knocked on the door. "Hey man! It's me, open up."

"Who's 'It's me'? You're a scammer aren't you?" The person inside shouted.

Eddy laughed. "Dude!" Still chuckling, "Open up."

The door did open, he saw Brett. Something was missing. "Hey Ed--"

"Bro, where's your glasses?" Eddy inquired. Not waiting for his answer, he entered.

The room smelled a lot like Brett. A mix of his usual cologne and body scent. The very room he went to lots of times before up to now.

He saw it changed. As time passed by, as Brett's tastes in things jumped from one thing to another, as his own things slowly accumulate in those shelves and cabinets. From the furniture, their placement, to the very person who resides in, and how that very person, Brett, changed him too. He saw it all.

"Was looking for it..." Brett answered as he slightly pushed the door, not enough to close it fully.

"Need help?" He asked as he lifted the blanket, already looking for it.

Brett joined him for the search.

Eddy crouched and put down his bag on the floor, to look under the nightstand.

Brett did the same, looked under the bed beside the nightstand. "You see it, bro?"

"Nah." Eddy sat down on the floor, his back resting at the side of the bed with the nightstand to his right. Followed by a tired exhale.

Brett sat down too, beside Eddy. "That was fast."

"Let me rest a bit. I'm a bit sore." Eddy complained. He went here straight from the gym.

"Okay." Then Brett was silent.

Eddy was silent too.

Brett turned to Eddy, to look at his face. He was close, too close, because he doesn't have his glasses maybe.

Eddy felt Brett's breath on the side of his neck, involuntarily he turned to him.

The moment he did he felt lips against his own. Kissing him, no, eating him. Lips, teeth and tongue, all Brett's, on his. Brett placed his dominant hand on Eddy's jaw, neck, caressing him. The other hand made its way to Eddy's waist.

Eddy was surprised, but he was more surprised by his own actions. His lips kissed Brett's back. His mouth gaped, leaving space for the other's tongue to enter. His hands snaked its way under Brett's shirt. His mind thinking, 'Shit, the door's still open.' Not minding the mind, Eddy, in breaths, moaned.

Brett moved his hand, from Eddy's neck to his ear, rubbing it gently with his thumb. His finger lightly followed its contours, all so slowly, all so teasingly.

Again a moan from Eddy, this time not just breath with voice, but his name. _Brett._

This made Brett shift his position to kiss him more deeply, with more passion and fever. Breathing Eddy's name in between kisses.

Eddy's hold on Brett tightened. His arms clinging to his. His nails digging to skin of his. His tongue danced along with his. His body melted together with his.

Brett sucked on his partner's lips and tongue. Defined its taste. It tastes like... _Eddy_. Is Eddy a flavor? He doesn't know. For all, he knew that it's a taste that he liked, and what he would always want.

Eddy felt a familiar stiffness down there. Ignored it. He decided that he'll just help himself later. Eddy never thought that this would happen to him, to _them_.

With a loud pop, like the one when you lift off a suction cup from a flat surface, Brett left Eddy's lips.

Eddy let out a little whine.

Brett smiled at that. He then proceeds to suck on his jaw. Left a mark. A proof that this happened. After he accomplished the task, Brett pulled away.

Eddy was panting, he forgot why he was here. What was he doing in his room even? He doesn't know, all he can think about was that he wanted more.

He brushed his fingers at his little work on his jaw. Brett felt proud, satisfied.

Eddy's lips parted, inviting Brett, and was red, as the marking. His arms that wrapped around him pulled him slightly, urging to continue. His eyes, waiting, wanting.

Brett's eyes rested on his partner's mouth. His thumb moved from Eddy's jaw to lips, tracing them, feeling them, spreading them. Felt his warm breaths on his finger, Brett swallowed hard. 'God, resisting this temptation called "Eddy Chen" is hard. Damn hard.' With heavy eyelids, he looked at Eddy in the eyes and said,

"This is why I don't want to see you today."


	3. The person who caused his hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Brett received a text from his friend from his orchestra days. Wanted to meet-up, to catch up on things. Brett, being the social butterfly that he is, agreed. He remembered Eddy was in that orchestra too. He messaged him.

Brett:  
Bro, you got a text from Chris?

Eddy:  
Yeah  
Bowling right?

Brett:  
U gonna come?

Eddy:  
Nope  
Got other plans on that day  
Sorry

Brett sighed, then he replied, "alright then..."

===

"We're here," Chen-mama said as she pulled over for the parking spot.

Eddy, with a grunt, got out of the car. He wanted to go with Brett. Anywhere, anytime as long as with Brett. But now he can't, physically can't.

He's at the airport. A familiar place, they've both go in and out to, from tours to vacations, arrivals, and departures. 'Shit!' He began to miss Brett.

He dragged his feet as he walked from the car to the entrance door. His mom in front of him. She's excited, he is not. If only he can say that 'Mom, I don't want to be in here now.' If only.

"Walk faster, Eddy!" Chen-mama said enthusiastically as she half-walk-run, head turned to him, smiling.

He sighed. Eddy got nothing to do but follow. He then forced a smile, "Okay..." He said.

Eddy walked along with his mom, absentmindedly. He thought about how he really wanted to go bowling with Brett. Not really the bowling part, but the Brett part. About the Brett part... It reminded him of _that_ from the day before. Eddy blushed at the thought.

"Have he found his glasses yet?" A dumb question Eddy mumbled to himself, to distract him from _that_. Eddy's face up to his ears turned redder. That was not effective. He covered his face with his hands hoping his mom or anyone else won't notice.

Chen-mama and Eddy arrived at their destination. She gestured him to sit down the nearby bench, and they did. Chen-mama eyed something on Eddy. She shrugged, left it for some other time. They arrived early so they have time to wait.

Eddy looked around to find another distraction. There were lots of people passing by around them. People watching, he settled on it.

He saw a mother with a sleeping baby in her arms. 'Aww... He's so cute.' he commented mentally, 'looks like baby Brett.'

Eddy then turned to the man sitting alone on the bench beside his, busy on his phone. 'Brett would rock his hairstyle.' Then he realized something. Eddy bit his lip in frustration. 'This ain't working!'

He then moved his eyes on the handsomely dressed teenager walking towards his direction. The guy took off his sunglasses. Maybe he felt that Eddy was looking at him so the guy glanced back at him. 'Shit! He looks like Brett too!' Eddy mentally slapped himself. The guy passed by him as the way to the exit was behind him.

Eddy then shut his eyes closed, leaned back the bench and crossed his arms. 'I'll just sleep then, no Brett allowed in my dreams!' he thought to himself, but Chen-mama tugged his sleeve that instant. "Don't sleep Eddy, they'll arrive soon." 'Shit!' Eddy half annoyed.

About ten minutes passed by and a new batch of people exited the arrival gates. This flight was the one they are waiting for. Both Chen-mama and Eddy stood up. Looked for their relatives amongst that crowd.

Eddy's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket, checked the caller ID. The person who caused his Brett hallucinations: Brett.

He was about to answer the call when suddenly someone hugged him from behind, that made him drop his phone. "I missed you, boy!" The man lifted him and swayed a little. Crack. Both of them froze.

"Dad, you stepped on my phone!" Eddy shouted.

"That's how they greet people in New York." His sister, who arrived with his dad, said. Sarcastic.

Eddy got teary-eyed mad. Chen-papa apologized dozens of times and told him that he'd buy a new one. Both Chen-mama and his sister tried to calm them both down.

"I don't want a new one, just send it for repairs. I don't want to lose my files and pictures." Eddy demanded. He didn't talk to his dad the whole trip back.

===

While they waited for the others to arrive, the early ones on the bowling center rented bowling shoes. One of the girls brought socks for them all. Brett helped to distribute them and kept a pair for himself.

"Wow, what a gentleman!" The girl said.

Someone in the background shouted, "He's just gentle, but no man!" Then laughed.

Brett threw a pair of socks on the guy. "Fuck you, man!" He laughed too.

Brett then excused himself. He texted Eddy. A random "We've just arrived. How're things there?" just to check on him. Minutes passed, no reply. Brett started to worry.

Eddy was not the type of person that doesn't text back. So he tried to call him. It rang for a few seconds before it disconnected. It sent a tiny jolt to his heart. He tried again, this time it didn't connect. Hurt. He decided not to push it further.

Brett thought Eddy was avoiding him because of what happened in his bedroom the day before.

'What I did back then was a mistake,' Brett told himself, 'a big mistake.' And he believed it.

One of his friends called him over. With a bittersweet smile, he joined the game.

===

They stopped by a repair shop. It was lunchtime by then. So the family decided to grab something to eat while they wait for Eddy's phone to get fixed.

While their dad was in the toilet. His sister grabbed the opportunity to ask Eddy. "So who's the hickey person?"

Eddy shyly covered it with his hand and answered, "No one."

"What? Don't tell me you did that to yourself!?"

"No, that's physically impossible!" Eddy's hand covering the marking slid down.

"Come on, tell me, who is it?" She said really curious, wide-eyed.

He sighed. Eddy was silent for a while, mused whether he'd tell or not. Then he answered, "...It's Brett."

"Mom! My gosh!" Waving her arms, grabbing Chen-mama's attention.

Their mom, who heard being called, turned to them.

"It means you two are together now, huh, huh huh?" His sister squealed.

"That... Er..." Eddy hesitated to answer, "Nope, We're not."

"What?!" Chen-mama exclaimed. "Then what's that?" She pointed on the marking on his son's jaw.

"Can I punch Brett?" His sister, pissed.


	4. Over reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

While the family was eating dinner, Chen-papa asked Eddy out of the blue, "When are you going to get married?" He stopped eating to wait for his answer.

Chen-mama and his sister turned to Eddy. Both anticipated his answer.

He put down his fork. Eddy quickly chewed and swallowed the food he just put in his mouth and drank water for his lips felt dry.

"How old are you now, 26, 27? When I was your age you were already six years old." Chen-papa boasted.

Chen-mama turned to her husband and said, "It's different now compared to our time before." She held his hand resting on the table, "Please understand." She then turned to Eddy, "You do have plans about marriage, right?"

"I have plans," Eddy answered, he was silent for a bit, "but not now."

His sister smiled to herself. Secretly cheering on someone.

-

After the dinner, Eddy went straight to his room. Got his phone from the bag on his study table. Unwrapped the item. "Geez, why put it on cling wrap?"

He turned the power on. Eddy remembered the call he didn't take. Brett's. "He must be worried sick." 'Why should he even?' His thoughts contradicted.

The phone automatically connected to the house's wi-fi and got flooded with notifications. Typical. From the pages, he administrates to his personal accounts. One that caught his eye was Chris' post: "Oh no! Brett's got injured! (Picture)" He quickly tapped on the notification and the app boot up. It got redirected to a series of blurry photos of Brett's hand/arm. "Chris, Can't you take a decent photo!?" He was pissed at Chris, worried for Brett.

Not even a second passed by, he called Brett.

Brett picked up.

"Hey, you ok man? I just saw Chris' post, you got injured? What happened? Got it checked?" Eddy's sentences flowed as Brett answered the call.

"What happened to you? I can't contact you." Brett said, not answering him.

"Brett, answer me first."

"No Eddy, **_you_** answer me first."

"What the-- Bro!" Eddy licked his lips in frustration, "What the hell happened in there?!" His voice raised.

Brett, in an even louder volume, "You dare ask me when you don't even--"

Eddy heard the hard screeching of car breaks and a "Shit!" from Brett, followed by the loud blowing of horn from the other line. Eddy asked, puzzled, "Are you driving right now?"

"Yeah, I am. So what?" Brett sounded off his cool. 'Fucker!' he mentally cursed again the pedestrian that suddenly crossed the street, almost hit by him, as he continued driving.

Eddy ruffled his hair, annoyed, "Shouldn't you be resting your hand or something? Did you hit someone with the car? Please, Brett, be okay." The last one, he pleaded.

Brett heard that Eddy's tone changed, he calmed himself down. "Eddy, you worry too much. It's just--"

"No, no. Please... Let me..." Eddy cut him off, then sighed. "Let me worry about you. Let me take care of you. Let me--" Eddy stopped himself. What? What was he going to say next?

He waited for Eddy to continue, but he didn't. After the long pause, Brett said, "Was that a confession?"

"..." Eddy didn't answer. Panic settled in.

"I'm coming over." Brett ended the call and turned the car around to go to Eddy's. He felt that the next words Eddy was about to say, he should hear it in person.

Moments later he arrived.

-

Eddy saw Brett's car through his bedroom window as he arrived. He went out to open the gate for him. Brett was out of the vehicle when he reached the gate. He opened it, Eddy squat by the front gate, hid his face with his hands, embarrassed. Brett's injury was just a minor one, not the whole arm he misunderstood.

Brett sat too, facing Eddy. "The guys overreacted too, bro." Brett lifted his hand to show Eddy, two fingers in bandages. "It's just a sprain. It'll be gone in no time."

Then they were silent.

Eddy peeked through his hands to look at Brett. It was his turn to explain. Eddy then hugged his knees. "My dad broke my phone. I just got it from the repairs."

Brett held Eddy's hand. "Thank God, I was worried for nothing." He smiled at him. "And I'm sorry, I made you worry too." He squeezed Eddy's hand a little.

Eddy blushed. He can't hide it anymore, for his hand is held by Brett, for he realized his heart now has Brett.

"And about earlier..." Brett's hold on his hand tightened.

Eddy froze. Not a word escaped his mouth. What was there for him to say even? It was indeed a confession of some sort, but he was scared that it slipped out, that he wanted to hide from him.

Brett felt it. Eddy wanted to avoid the topic. His question.

Felt that the hold on his hand tightened. Eddy sensed that Brett wanted to talk about it. His answer.

Brett looked at Eddy in the eyes. Brett battled with himself a little if he'll say it or not, he took a deep breath and said, "I want you to worry about me, to take care of me... I'll give you all the time that I have so you can do all of that." He smiled, "and I love you."

Eddy had the urge to hide his face again as he turned red. Instead of doing so, he squeezed Brett's hand that was holding his and smiled back at him and gave him a small nod.

Not even saying any word. Purely just by telepathy, maybe. Brett understood. He then declared,

"Today is our Day 1."

And like that, even though they looked like pooping on the sidewalk in front of the Chen residence's gate, it's indeed the time for a celebration. Cheers!


	5. Place your bets

Eddy's sister, with a cam in her hand, went to various individuals and asked them: "My brother and Brett just got together, what do you think will happen next?"

-

Her first stop was a clinic. She entered the office, started recording as soon as she got there. Dr. Yang waved at the camera.

"Congratulations guys!" He greeted. "And 3000 dollars, they'll marry!" He said pointing at the camera.

Next, the Yang household. "10000 they'll break up," Yang-mama said, not even bothering to look at the camera. Engrossed with the paperwork she was checking. On the sofa of their living room.

Chen residence. Chen-mama was cooking when she asked her. "Oh, really? What took them so long?" She smiled at the camera. "7000 they'll marry." She winked.

The camera had a glimpse of Chen-papa passing by, going to the front door. She chased him and asked him the question. "What?! They did?! they'll break up! Mark my words! 5000!" He shouts while walking away.

The wielder turns the camera to herself. "Congratulations Brett, Eddy! 5000 on you guys will marry, so better get there!" She smiled. "I'm cheering for you, Brett!"

\---

Brett stayed over at Eddy's. A typical thing that they do. Nothing much changed with them, except the people around them.

"Did he forced you to?" Chen-papa asked Eddy. As the family was eating breakfast with Brett.

"What, dad?" Eddy answered. Not that they want to hide their relationship or anything but he doesn't know how his dad would react if he said he's together now with his best friend.

"That thing," pointing to Eddy's hickey on his jaw with his fork, "looks forced to me." He angrily took a sausage to his mouth with that very fork. Chewed on it, gauging the pair's reaction.

Unconsciously his hand covered the said mark. Eddy shyly looked away.

Brett, on the other hand, avoided eye contact with Chen-papa and quietly sipped his coffee.

"Here, here," Chen-mama added more rice to Chen-papa's plate to ease the tension.

Awkward breakfast at it's best.

\---

It was late in the afternoon when Brett got home. They shot an episode of Lingling40hrs for he didn't bring his violin. Good thing there are back-ups like that, or they'll have to read another fanfiction. No.

Yang-mama seemed to be waiting for him as he saw her on the living room sofa, seated with arms crossed, as he entered the main door.

"How's your day?" She greeted.

Brett gently closed the door behind him. "Er... Good. It's good."

"Why just good? Isn't it what _**you've**_ always wanted?" An eyebrow raised.

'Jasmine?' He immediately thought. Shaked his head. 'No, no. That's another fanfic!' "Mom, I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier. I--"

"Dinner's ready. Wash your hands." Yang-mama interrupted and went straight to the dining table.

Brett followed.

There, his brother just finished setting up the table.

The dinner was silent. No one talked about someone or something. All parties knew that there is a pressing issue, but then again, no one uttered a single word about it. The dinner ended like that.

Yang-mama retired to her room, while his older brother helped Brett with the dishes. Brett was done and about to leave when he said, "Congrats bro!"

Brett turned to him. "How do you guys even know?" He sighed. "Is Mom mad?"

"She's not mad, she's pissed."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Brett held his forehead for an imaginary headache came. "God no."

The older Yang placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Relax. It's fine. It's not about you and Eddy though."

"What?"

"No wait, scratch that. It's indirectly about you and Eddy though."

"I don't understand." Brett's voice and face all in question.

He gestured a tiny space with his index finger and thumb. "Mom's this close to losing money."

Brett realized that "You guys had a bet about us?" He slapped his brother's hand from his shoulder. "I hate you."

The older Yang's laugh echoed through the hallway as Brett half-pissed stride his way to his room.


	6. What's stopping you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Now.

They'd hang out at each other's house like before. Have morning coffee dates, afternoon practice sessions, night strolls at the park or late-night conversations, all with holding hands and looks lovingly at each other included.

Things began to change little by little. Within themselves, their friends and family. Change was definitely inevitable but necessarily not always easy or smooth.

\---

"When are you gonna propose?" Eddy's sister asked.

Brett choked on his drink, got to his nose, that hurt. After a few coughs, "We're only three months in, you sure are excited."

"So what? You've known my brother for all of your life!" Leaned on the table to Brett's direction. "Three months is nothing compared to that."

"..."

"Do you have a ring yet?"

"Of course!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"..."

===

One afternoon.

He mustered all the courage he had, Brett, determined, his mind set on. He gambled.

"Mom, I want to marry Eddy."

Yang-mama almost spat out her drink when she heard her son said those words. In both shock and anger, she said, shaking, "What are you sa-- are you two together now?" Not knowing how, but she did put the glass she was holding cleanly on the coffee table in front of her.

Brett shook his head. Cheerless. "No, not yet."

"Ha? Then why are you telling me this?" She adjusted her seat on the sofa. Put a throw pillow behind her as a cushion.

He took a deep breath, "Starting today," he said firmly, "I'll make sure that it'll happen."

-

At the dining table.

"Are you gay?" Yang-mama asked, a few days after his son's announcement. Seemed like it took a decent amount of time to sink in.

"No."

Yang-mama can't really fathom it. "Why this? Why a guy? Why Eddy?" Confused on the situation, confused about her state of mind, confused about what she was saying.

"I love him," Brett said firmly. "I love Eddy so much that I want to be with him, always."

"You can be together being friends." She retorted. "Like now, you're always together."

Brett sighed. "Yes, we're always together, but the togetherness that I mean is..." 'how do I explain this?' he thought. "I want to be his, and him to be mine."

"Isn't that, _that_?"

"Then I am!" He exclaimed. "I'm gay, only for Eddy."

Yang-mama stared at her son, contemplated on whether she'll accept it or not. She didn't come up with a decision quickly. Technically, the inner discussion was on hold.

Brett nervously waited. Her judgment. What she would say next determine which course of action he would take. If he were to choose, he doesn't want to choose between Eddy and his mom. That just... Won't do.

She looked at Brett in the eyes and held the gaze there, "Prove to me that he is good for you, that he is willing and that he is worth it."

She paused for a little, leaned to his direction then continued, "Convince me, Brett."

\---

The room was dimly lit, only the light from the setting sun set in. Brett had been practicing one of the pieces they'd perform for a live stream concert. The sun was still high when he started. He had been too focused on the piece or running away from something, keeping his mind off from something.

Brett's hand hurt. He ignored it. His eyes tried hard to see. He ignored it. His mind kept on wandering. This one, he can't ignore it.

It was a challenge, a necessary step, a requirement, set-up by his mom to test him. To see whether he was serious or it was all in the heat of the moment rush decision, or even a joke.

A joke? Never.

The older Yang arrived from work. The house was quiet like no one lived in there, but he heard violin playing. 'Brett's here.' he thought. He went to his brother's room and there he was.

Brett played his violin with eyes closed. He can concentrate more this way, he can hear his playing better this way, he can drown his thoughts this way. Midway through the piece, though his eyes were closed, he saw that the surroundings turned brighter. He stopped playing and opened his eyes.

With his hand still on the light switch near the door, he saw Brett turned to his direction, with eyes still adjusting to the sudden change in lighting. "Hey." Older Yang greeted. "What's wrong?" He then added.

He was taken aback. Brett hasn't told anything to his brother, and yet... Maybe their mom did. He put his violin on the bed and plopped down himself too. He sighed.

"I don't know what mom told you, but from what I see, you've been thinking a lot lately." He crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

Brett laid down with his arms spread out. Again he sighed. "I don't know how, but I have to do it." He covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "Prove things."

"You shouldn't think too much, that's not a 'Brett thing'." He walked to his brother and sat on the bed. "The Brett I know just dived straight into things."

He chuckled. Brett lifted his hand from his eyes and turned to his older brother. "Am I that reckless to you?"

"No, no." He refuted him. "It's just, this is not you, a 'melancholy Brett'."

Brett smiled at that.

"You should do everything you want, be anything that you want." The older Yang told his younger brother. "So you can't say that _"I gave up before it happened,"_ he then looked away, seemed that it reminded him of something, "...and you won't have any regrets later on in life."

Brett just looked at him. He really acted like a proper older brother this way. And he's right, he should do things that he want, right now, when he still can, when he still has a chance.

"I'll help you convince mom." Patted his younger brother on the shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, bro." He smiled back.

"Ahem!" The older Yang cleared his throat. "It is not only mom that needs convincing though."


	7. The other side too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

There were times when Brett would stay over at Eddy's that he'd treat them to pizza. Especially when his sister helped them as an accompanist when their pianist isn't available.

He would also help out on small chores in the house while waiting for Eddy. Also when there are celebrations and such, where Chen-mama would need additional hands.

The stories Chen-papa that would repeat over and over, even Chen-mama and Eddy were so tired of hearing, he listened to them, over snacks or drinks. There are lessons to be learned in them, from his preferences, interests, and experiences.

\---

While Brett waited for Eddy, he went to the kitchen to pour a glass of water for himself.

"You're cooking up something aren't you, Brett?" Chen-mama asked as they were the only ones in there.

He was drinking, when he heard her, Brett turned to Chen-mama. He put the glass down, 'I'm found out? It's not really a secret but...' "Ma'am, I'm--"

"Hey Brett, let's go." Eddy cheerily called out from the kitchen entrance. He forgot to bring his phone, so he went to get it from his room earlier.

"Yeah... Sure..." Brett's eyes moved from Chen-mama to Eddy then back to her. Not sure if he'll go with him, or answer her question.

In a hurry, Eddy grabbed Brett by the wrist, "Come on." And pulled him out of the kitchen straight to the main door. His mom followed to see them out.

When they were about to go out, Chen-mama said, "Eddy will be back by 9 PM." As she wiped her hands with her apron.

"Why do I have a curfew now, mom?" Eddy asked, confused.

"Ask that guy over there." She pointed to Brett.

Eddy then turned to Brett.

"That... Uhh..."

A shout from upstairs was heard. "Bring back ice cream with you!"

Chen-mama opened the door for the two. "So, bring back Eddy by 9 PM with ice cream. Okay?" She told Brett, push the pair out of the door then closed it.

\---

Out of the blue Yang-mama enrolled Brett to a matchmaking service. How did he know? It was when he received an e-mail with the profile of his first date on Wednesday. Some pictures of the girl included. Not really interested but he checked on them anyway.

"What's this? A curriculum vitae?" He commented on the profile page included in the e-mail. Scrolled down some more, there were the girls modeled pictures. "Looks like copy-pasted pictures from facebook, geez."

Brett stopped looking. He buried his face in his hands, "Ugh, this type of girl is what mom wants for me huh?" 'Not good at all.'

His phone vibrated. Brett fished it out of his pocket and read the message. "Go to your date this Wednesday or I'll pluck your teeth." He sighed.

Having no choice, he went.

The restaurant agreed to meet up upon was within his neighborhood. Even he was reluctant, he still went early. He sat on the table near the window so can look outside when he spaced out. Yeah, he thought of that.

Brett was bored out of his mind. 'I wish I just practiced with Eddy.' he thought as he was staring out of the window of the restaurant. He strayed away from spacing out when he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned to where the sound was coming from, he saw...

"Oh, hi Brett!" Eddy's sister greeted.

"Hi." He answered back.

"You're Pamela's date right?"

"Pamela?" Brett checked the profile he printed. "Oh yeah, Pamela."

She sat down. "What? You didn't even bother to know her name."

"Why you're here?" He looked around, looking for someone.

"Pam sent me here to check on her date." She smiled at Brett. "I'll just go tell her that you're no good then."

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"Just bring bubble tea the next time you come to the house."

"Sure thing."

And with that, the date ended. Brett didn't go to any other scheduled dates after that.

-

The next day, Brett brought the agreed bubble tea. Chen-papa saw him and thought that he is courting his daughter.

"Hey there, Brett." He greeted. Walking towards him.

"Good morning, sir." He politely greeted back.

Chen-papa put his arm around Brett's shoulder, squeezed him a bit. "Come on, let's talk." He tipped his head to the direction of the garden.

Trapped. Brett walked with him.

The two went to the garden. The sun was half-hidden by the clouds, not hot nor dark. Chen-papa checked if they were within the hearing range of the people inside the house. Approximately not, he let go of Brett.

Brett let out a relieved sigh. As quick as it was out, the nervousness came. He unknowingly straightened his posture and fixed his clothes.

Chen-papa cleared his throat. "It has been not without notice, Brett." He took a deep breath. "I'll go straight to the point. What are your intentions?"

Scared. "Sir..." he can't look at him. It was a cool day, but Brett was sweating lots. There were plenty of things he wanted to say or ask, but his lips betray him. They tremble and stutter, ate the words he wanted to speak of.

He crossed his arms. "You know, I only have one daughter--"

"Sir, I love Eddy and--"

They spoke at the same time. They were both startled by what the other said and they heard.

"You? Eddy?" Chen-papa shouted.

"Si- sir...?" Brett raised his arms in surrender for Eddy's dad walks towards him, angrily.

The sky was indeed a mix of blue and white. The weather was not too hot or dark. The grass felt soft under his back. His throbbing forehead and misplaced glasses are all he can feel on his face.

Brett received a headbutt.


	8. Is he good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Chen-papa was irritated the whole day today. Even he's about to get ready to turn in for the day. He sighed.

"Ma, why Brett is on Eddy?" He asked for it bugs him. "Brett deserves so much better." He lied down on the bed.

"What?" Chen-mama questioned back as she sat on the bedside.

"He should find someone good for him."

"Is our son not good enough?"

Chen-papa rolled to his side to face her. "Ma..."

"Is Brett not good for Eddy?"

"Brett is a good kid, but..." 

"Pa..." Chen-mama lied down too, faced him.

"I mean they can be together just by being friends, no need to marry--"

"If before, I told you 'to be just friends' would you like that?"

"No no no no no!" All of his being disagreed. "I love you, I want to be with you! To have kids with you, spend the rest of my life with you and-- ohh..." Chen-papa's own words sink in.

"Now you have an idea of what Brett may feel... Right?"

"But..." Still hesitating.

"These times are different from ours..." Chen-mama put a hand on his face. "And besides, our Eddy wants to be with Brett too. You can see that right?"

"Ma..." He whined.

"Pa, Brett will be there for our Eddy, to be with him, even after we're not around anymore..."

Chen-papa only looked at his wife.

"At a time like that, you'd want to be with someone you know who will always be there, right?"

Chen-papa just listened.

"For Eddy, that person is Brett. For Brett, it's our Eddy." 

He sighed. "Brett better not do anything stupid while I'm in New York!"

Chen-mama smiled. Pinched his cheek.

"Why do I feel I have two daughters now?"

===

"Do you know about this?" Yang-mama asked his older son as they eat breakfast. A great time to talk about Brett. When he's not around.

"Not really. I just had a feeling before. Why?" He answered looking at his mom. Chewing his food.

Yang-mama sighed. "I kind of saw it coming too, but I didn't do anything. Now that it's here, I'm not surprised, but I'm not prepared." She said, moving her fork around the plate.

"Are you against it, mom?"

"..." She just looked at her son, didn't answer.

"Are you gonna tell dad?"

"I don't talk to dead people."

"He's not dea--"

"Shhh!"

"..."

"Okay... I'm somehow against it." Yang-mama admitted.

"You don't like Eddy?"

"I like him. He's a good kid and I treat him like my own son."

"Why don't you make him your 'real son' then?"

"..."

"When they marry he'll be your son-in-law." He leaned over to her direction. Wiggled his eyebrows.

Yang-mama chugged down straight a glass of water as if it's beer. "I suddenly can't talk right now." She stood up. Walked out.

"But you are talking right now mom! Mom! MOM!" He called out to her. Laughing, he went back to his food.


	9. How will I know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Brett felt like nothing was working with his mom. Both stressed and exhausted, both his heart and mind, the thought of giving up crossed his mind.

The image of his brother flashed before him. It reminded him of 'not doing things that he may regret later on in life.'

Brett shook his head furiously, slapped both of his hands to his cheeks. "I don't want to regret that I have not at least tried this." He said to himself and brushed the negative idea off.

He was really not like this, as his brother said, overthinking things. But he had to, though it made his head hurt. With that, to keep himself from thinking, to rest, to let the day pass, Brett decided to sleep in.

\---

Brett woke up, for he felt hungry. Looked around. It was the next morning already. Turned to his nightstand. Again he looked around. "Where'd I put my glasses?" He checked under the sheets, under the bed, cabinets, his bag, violin case. None. "Where is it?"

He washed his face and brushed his teeth, looked for it in the bathroom too, naught. He went downstairs.

"Mom, have you seen my glasses?" Brett called out.

"No. Where you last saw it?"

"On my face?"

Yang-mama was not amused by his answer.

They both looked for it in the living area, kitchen area, common area. A few minutes passed, none.

"Just use your old one for the time being," Yang-mama advised.

"My head hurts on that one."

"Then look for it. _Harder_."

Brett went to the kitchen, grabbed some bread and ate it. When he finished, Brett went back to his room, to look for it, _harder_.

Then there was the doorbell.

After a few moments, he heard someone knocked on the door.

"Hey man! It's me, open up."

"Who's 'It's me'? You're a scammer aren't you?" Brett shouted as he was searching on the cabinets again.

The person outside laughed. "Dude!" Still chuckling, "Open up."

He wiped the sweat on his forehead and straightened his shirt. Brett opened the door, he saw a blurry friend. "Hey Ed--"

"Bro, where's your glasses?" Eddy inquired. Not waiting for his answer, he entered.

Brett got a whiff of his cologne as he passed by him. The cool fresh scent of citrus and mint. There's only one person in his mind that uses that type of scent. And he's here. The very person. Eddy.

Eddy was the start and the end of this dilemma of his, for he fell in love. He can't really blame him. Eddy doesn't need to do anything to make Brett fall for him, he just has to be himself, be Eddy, and that's it.

He has to have a talk about him with his mom, without him. He wanted to think, but Eddy being here made him distracted.

For Brett thought of things he wanted to do with him instead. He wanted to do with him instead. He wanted to do him instead.

Brett, obviously, was distracted.

"Was looking for it..." Brett answered as he slightly pushed the door, not enough to close it fully.

"Need help?" Eddy asked as he lifted the blanket, already looking for it.

As if fully entranced by his scent, his presence or his voice, Brett didn't stop him to say, 'I already searched there' or 'look at other places too.' With no comment or complain, Brett joined him for the search.

Eddy crouched and put down his bag on the floor, to look under the nightstand.

Brett did the same, looked under the bed beside the nightstand. He already looked there earlier too but the item was not there. He thought it may be different because now Eddy was here. Still, none. "You see it, bro?"

"Nah." Eddy sat down on the floor, his back resting at the side of the bed with the nightstand to his right. Followed by a tired exhale.

Brett sat down too, beside Eddy. "That was fast."

"Let me rest a bit. I'm a bit sore." Eddy complained. He went here straight from the gym.

"Okay." Then Brett was silent.

Eddy was silent too.

Brett turned to look at Eddy.

In the silence, his mother's words echoed in his mind.

_"Prove to me that he is good for you, that he is worth it."_

'Eddy is.' Brett answered in his mind.

_"that he is willing,"_

As if he read his mind, on cue, Eddy turned to Brett.

'How will I know?' Brett asked himself. No answer.

The boys' eyes met.

Brett leaned in close. 'How will I know...?'

Without a second thought, he gambled in for a kiss.


	10. How unromantic it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

"Hand."

Eddy, who did not ask why held out his hand to Brett who sat across him with a half-finished coffee and an all gobbled up cake.

Eddy was writing down the ideas they came up with for the next set of two set videos. That notebook consists of violin charades themes, comedy skits, schedule for shoots, list of pieces to choose from, a recipe for kung pao chicken (14 variants), random doodles, random thoughts, titles of to-watch-laters, to-do lists that are always partially done and other things.

They had their brainstorming session on their favorite coffee shop to hang out on. At least a good two hours are all they burn for five to six video ideas, few random nonsenses included. Some are good to go, some needed more revisions and scheduling, more scheduling if those are skits that need specific locations outside the house or have a special guest.

A cup of coffee doesn't really last for two hours, but if the waiter would always want to clean your table when it's done (indirectly saying that they wanted them to leave the table), it'll last more than that. Now that they are considered as 'regulars', the waiters don't do that anymore, but out of conscience or whatsoever, they add cake to their orders.

Brett handed him a small box. Navy blue in color and has a white ribbon tied on it. "Open it up when you're ready to marry me."

Eddy looked at Brett dumbfoundedly. With mouth agape, he thought, 'Is this really is it?'

Brett took the notebook from Eddy. He wrote down the remainder of the things Eddy has written down as if nothing happened.

\---

Eddy told his sister about it.

"What the actual fuck, Brett Yaaaaaaang!!??" She shouted, with her hands pulling her hair in annoyance.

Thankfully their parents are out for grocery shopping. Eddy calmed down his sister. "Sis, it's--"

"Are you okay with that? Just like that?" She said with tears streaming down her face, all from being pissed off of Brett, from that nonchalant of a marriage proposal.

"I'm okay." He smiled at her and rummaged the cabinet beside his seat on the living room. "It's what he wants to convey that matters." Eddy handed her a box of tissues he found.

"Aaaargh! I'll kill him!" Another shout all while punching Eddy on his arm.

Eddy caught her hands. The spot she was hitting hurt. "Sis..."

She sighed. Displeased but won't argue with her brother's answer anymore, she calmed herself down. Blew her nose and wiped her tears. "You opened it yet?" She asked as she gets another set of tissues from the tissue box.

Eddy shook his head.

\---

Another day passed.

Eddy was on the bed, lying on his stomach and facing the headboard. Fiddling with the small box on the pillow, he just received a few days ago.

'Just how much you prepared for and how far have you planned ahead Brett?' he thought.

He then opened the box, inside are two simple gold band rings. 

'This is really is it!' Eddy exclaimed in his mind.

"Is this it or you're just gonna try it on?" Brett said over Eddy's shoulder.

Eddy was startled hearing this. He suddenly turned over to face Brett.

Brett put down the freshly folded laundry he carried from the other room as Eddy almost knocked them over.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Eddy turned red.

With eyebrows pulled together, Brett asked, "What?"

It must have slipped Eddy's mind that he was on Brett's bed, on Brett's room, talking to Brett.


	11. Nice day for a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

It was a nice day for a date, but Eddy's boyfriend was nowhere near. He had to perform at a private concert.

Eddy stared at the small box on the table. He rested his head, on his arms, down on the table too.

_'Open it when you are ready to marry me.'_

Brett's words echoed in his mind.

"Am I ready?"

Eddy asked himself. Thinking out loud. Secretly thankful that he's alone on the house now too. For he had time to arrange his thoughts.

Is marriage like an earthquake that comes unexpectedly but you can expect that you should duck, cover and hold? No. It's not a natural disaster. It's a life event, a milestone even.

You can prepare, research about it, ask people about it. But when it's your turn, all that they've said to you can either be useful or not. You can safely say that it was a case to case basis.

"How can I tell?"

A follow up to the previous one. How can a person tell if he's ready to tie the knot? Are there any more requirements, pre-requisites or advance activities planned or done beforehand?

Was being in love with each other enough?

True, it was not. Let's face it.

They'll need to prepare for things as they will start their own family. Like a house or a steady income. The wedding itself, it needs to be grand, for the bragging rights, right? And their parents' approval.

About that, Eddy was not sure.

Again, let's face it. Brett and Eddy are both men. Both of their parents wanted grandchildren.

Strike 1

They'd want them a normal life. A normal marriage life. With a wife and a husband.

Strike 2

They won't accept--

He holds his head, an immediate headache came. Eddy doesn't want to think about the next.

That was Strike 3.

To prevent himself from being sad from overthinking, Eddy decided to-

No, abort that. Brett might be still busy. Eddy ran to his room, grabbed his violin and practiced.

\---

After his performance, Brett rushed to the washroom. Splashed cold water to his face. He knew he had a bad expression showing on. He had to not let it stay there.

The couple he had performed for, he compared them to himself and Eddy. From how the guy asked the girl out to how they are happily married for 32 years now with their children and grandchildren around them.

_'I want us to be like that too, to be more than that...'_

Brett looked at himself in the mirror. He looked disheveled, unorganized, gloomy, sad. That doesn't look like him.

Was he rushing things because Eddy's sister told him so? Was he sure he prepared enough, worked hard enough, had arranged enough, was all he has ever done enough?

He sure worked hard for it, three years, since he said to his mom that he wants to be with Eddy. Since three years ago he had been convincing his mom and Eddy's family about them. And within those three years, he felt nothing changed with his mom from since then.

"Fuck." He cursed to himself, to what he has done, to what he was doing. Clearly, it was not enough.

There was a knock on the washroom. "You still there, mate?" Brett's fellow performer asked.

"Just a sec!" He answered back. Wiped his face with the paper towels and stormed off.


	12. (NSFW) Not enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Brett's older brother tried to zip the luggage. One he put together for his younger brother to use. Pushing hard, to keep in the overflowing mountain of clothes, he pressed it with his whole body weight.

"Lend me a hand in here, Brett!" He said to his younger brother who just watched him struggle with the thing.

Brett sat on the bed. He just looked at him, not moving an inch. His older brother packed his clothes for him, same for the plane tickets he gave him yesterday, he knew what it was for, but he doesn't want to use it.

The older Yang sighed. He stood up, the moment he did the luggage case sprung open, made the mountain of clothes to spill over. He walked toward his brother, stepped over the mess he made, and sat beside him. "It's just a 'just in case', Brett."

Brett looked down to his knees, to hide the fact that his eyes were starting to water. "So, it crossed your mind that this will never work out, huh?" He said, his voice slightly unstable.

Again the older Yang sighed. He put his arms around his younger brother. He had plenty to say, but no words come out for him.

"That I'd just run away with Eddy... but I don't want to leave you and mom..." Still looking down. Brett trembled. "You said you'll help me convince her."

"Brett... you know I did, right?" He said. "It's just..."

"Not enough." Brett finished his sentence.

The older Yang squeezed Brett's shoulder. Yeah, what they did was not enough, not enough for their mother.

Brett tried to understand, what went wrong, what happened why their efforts are invalid. How could he forget about _that_? He called himself dumb.

He bit his lip. Tried harder to not let the tears fall. It's not his brother's fault. He tried his best. If there was someone to blame, it's himself, Brett.

He let go from his brother's arms. He heard his call for him but he didn't pay any heed for he ran.

It was raining. Brett knew when he was already wet as he ran away from home.

He ran through people with umbrellas shielding them from the wet and cold of the rain. He ran through the sidewalks were slippery, puddled with the sky water. He ran to anywhere his feet would take him, ignoring the pain.

He ran for it seem hours but only to arrive at a thought that he was frivolous. Brett thought he was running aimlessly but he's not. He arrived at a familiar gate, a familiar house, a familiar scenery.

\---

Chen-mama answered the door when someone knocked on it furiously. It was Brett, wet with the rain.

The instant the door opened, Brett rushed into Eddy's room. Not thinking about anything or anyone. Not minding the fact that he made a mess of the flooring with the soaking wet clothes and slippery slippers that he wore. He just wanted to see him.

It's good weather for sleeping as it was raining. The room was in low light. Only the night light was on. Eddy just got out of the washroom from washing his face, he's ready to turn in for the day. He was startled when the door suddenly swung open. He turned around to see who it was, he saw Brett.

Brett entered the room in a rush, closed the door behind him as he did. He ran to Eddy. Hugged him.

His lover was wet all over, cold to the touch, trembled lightly, sobbed quietly. Eddy wrapped his arms around him. He tried to give him as much warmth as he can for Brett won't let go of him, to change out of his clothes or to stop his crying. His head rested on Brett's, kissing his hair. He knew why he's like this. He wanted to cry too, but he held them in. They stayed like that for a few moments until Brett's cries started to lower down. Eddy spoke, "We can get through this, Brett." He reassured him.

Brett just shook his head, still buried in Eddy's chest. Not showing his face. Not letting out any sound.

"I'll talk to your mom." His hold on Brett tightened. "It'll be alright."

Without any words, Brett looked up to meet Eddy's eyes.

The moment their eyes met, Eddy's breath hitched. Slowly, both of his hands went to the sides of Brett's face. Eddy stared at the being between his hands. Beautiful.

Brett's eyes were red from crying, still watery, shimmered under the thick glasses. His eyelashes clumped from the wetness, accentuating them. His cheeks flushed, contrasted the white of his skin. Streaks of tears still fresh on his face, shined in the low light. The slightly trembling lips, parted, showing the pink tongue. He breathed in heavy and warm breaths. His voice, in a low, enticing, entrancing nature whispered,

"Embrace me."

As if it were their last, Eddy kissed him. He put all of his love and passion to the licking and smacking of his lips and tongue, his anger and frustration to the biting and sucking did by his teeth and mouth. His arms, hands moved to hold his partner's back and waist, pressing Brett closer to him.

He encircled his arms to Eddy's neck. Brett, both the gentle and harsh of the kiss, accepted them all, kissed back to them all, breathed "I love you" to them all.

Not breaking the kiss, Eddy lifted Brett and laid him down to his bed. Brushed the hair from his forehead, wet from the rain. He removed his dark-rimmed glasses, like what he wanted to do to any hindrance that may occur to them, that obstructed him to go deeper into the kiss.

The bed that he was laid on smelled of Eddy. His scent filled his lungs. The man who kissed him on top of himself was Eddy. His being overwhelmed his own. The warm hand that began undressing him was Eddy's. His all was surrendered to him, as Brett wanted to be Eddy's own.

Eddy's kisses went down to his lover's neck and back to his lips. Every kiss had the taste of the rain within them. He heard his lover's sighs in every kiss he planted on him. He then lowered Brett's jacket's zipper, the white skin astounded him. Brett was wearing nothing underneath the plain black jacket. The palm of his hand roamed from the bottom of the jacket to Brett's bare waist up to his chest. All cold. He removed the wet jacket from him and thrown it on the floor. It made a wet slapping sound.

He felt warmer from each kiss from Eddy, from each touch of his palm on his skin, from each breath, pants, moans, and sighs that escaped their mouths. Brett pulled Eddy closer to him, not wanting to lose this, not wanting to lose him.

Eddy let go of the kiss to look at his lover under him. Brett was wet with both the rain and tears, he panted in hard breaths, had red flushes on the white skin, all beautiful. He proceeds to take the wet, cold pants off of Brett.

Not wanting the absence of his lover's lips from his own, Brett's hand reached for Eddy. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him, to bring him back to his hungry mouth. He wanted him, he needed him.

This time Eddy began undressing himself all while he kissed Brett. Their mouths moved together, tongues danced together, their breaths sighed together. Their lips are only to be parted when Eddy's shirt had to pass through. Eddy asked himself why this was so much better than he imagined it would be. The answer was because this is real.

His sighs and moans became a little louder as Eddy started to roughen the kiss. Brett's hands roamed his's lovers body, to the hair he played on so much, to the face that he liked so much, to the chest that he cried on so much, to the back that he leaned on so much. Brett held on to Eddy tightly as if he was holding on for dear life.

Eddy's hand went to stroke Brett's erection with the back of his hand. He felt him arched his back from the simple touch and an even louder moan escaped him.

Brett felt the warmth of his lover's hand on his sex. He was surprised by his reaction. He never thought that he would be so sensitive to Eddy's touch. The hand was warm, but he felt something cold brushed by as his hand did. "Are you...?"

'Wearing the ring?' Eddy finished his sentence mentally. "Yes. I am" Eddy sucked on his lover's lip. "And yes. I want to marry you, Brett." Eddy breathed to his mouth.

Brett's eyes watered again, but this time from pure joy. He ran his hand again through Eddy's hair, slightly tugging, pulling them. He whispered more "I love you's" into the kiss.

The rain outside had stopped for quite some time already, but they both didn't mind. For all that matter right now was just the two of them, both alone in this dimly lit room, with limbs intertwined linking each other, who both breathed silent whispers and sighs to one another, where they both rocked along, in unison, to thrusting movements as there were no other things that matter, other than them two.

With Minds, bodies, and hearts filled with each other, the more they had the strength and courage to face through the challenges that are bestowed upon them. As they both would always have one another.


	13. It'll be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Only the sound of the teaspoon being stirred in a cup of coffee was heard from the kitchen. The aroma of coffee overpowered the clumsily cooked fried rice with both slightly burnt and runny eggs that Eddy made for himself that morning. Both burnt and runny, how do you even manage to do that? 

Eddy took a sip of his coffee. Fried rice plus coffee is the best. If the fried rice was decently made, he'd pour the coffee over as it's soup. Too bad it's not. Because he made it.

He sighed. Quietly, Eddy ate his breakfast.

The sound of the telephone ring from the living room cut through his silence. It rang for a few times before it stopped. From the voice he heard, it seems that his sister answered the call.

A little later Eddy heard footsteps going to the kitchen.

"The call's for you, Eddy."

Eddy stood up from his seat to walk to the said phone when he was to pass by his sister, he asked, "Who is it?"

His sister looked at him in the eyes. Her expression was serious. She just gave him a small nod, she didn't say anything.

Eddy knew who it was.

He clenched his fists, took a deep breath and headed to where the telephone was.

-

Eddy entered his room.

The curtains are shut but small rays of light slipped in through. The sound of mild snoring invaded his ears, unlike the usual that the room'd be quiet when he entered, a sign that someone was present aside from him.

It was sunny outside now like there was no trace of the rain that happened yesterday. But the episode that occurred in this very room last night has not left his mind, for his ears still hear the silent sighs, for his hands, still feel the smooth skin, for his tongue still, taste his lover's mouth. Eddy's cheeks heated.

On the bed, Brett was fast asleep. Eddy didn't wake his lover up. For what he feared has already happened, from the situation that he was in when he came to his house yesterday.

Brett had a fever.

All so quietly, not to wake up Brett, he went to the shower. There, as he washed, he thought about what to say to the very special person he'd visit. He arranged answers, statements, to some questions he knows she might ask. Eddy would be lying if he said he's not nervous.

Eddy wrapped himself with a towel. Dried his hair and browsed the closet for something decent to wear. He settled on a plain black jumper and light-colored jeans. Donned them. Put his things on his bag, a change of clothes, a small towel, a water bottle, phone, wallet, and keys.

He turned to the still sleeping man on his bed. Eddy walked to him and sat on the bedside. Put his hand on the man's forehead, checked his temperature. Still hot.

On Eddy's hand, the ring shined when it aligned with the small ray of light that seeps in through. Same for the one Brett was wearing on his left hand that rests on his chest, that rise and fall along with his steady breathing.

It brought a smile to Eddy's lips. He looked lovingly at his lover's sleeping face, innocent, relaxed and graceful. Eddy wanted Brett to be always free of worries. Now was his turn to do that.

Eddy leaned down to kiss his sleeping lover's forehead, and he whispered, "It'll be alright."


	14. We'll come over this weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Eddy arrived at his destination. He knew the place, the way to go there and the inside and out of the house, but today even the place was familiar it reeked an unfamiliar aura. It was not his first time to be here, but the feeling made him doubt that he knew the place, the house, and the people inside it.

The main door was wide open as if the people living inside expected that he'd arrive at this time. Eddy knocked on the door twice, removed his shoes, he entered.

On the living room, there was the medical robe-clad older brother, sweeping the floor.

"Mom called me here after she called you, just to sweep this God damn floor?!" He said facing Eddy, his tone mad. "I am a busy man, you know?" He swept the rest of the collected dust on the dustpan, angrily. In a fit, he went to the kitchen, threw the collected dust to the garbage bin. When he did Eddy was left alone in the living room.

'What was that?' he thought. Eddy then sat on the couch. He had nothing to do but to wait for the older Yang to come back or Yang-mama to arrive. He looked around, the living room was tidied up more than it used to. The usual coffee table was moved to the side, even Yang-mama's favorite couch on the living room got new covers too.

Speaking of Yang-mama where was she?

And speaking of the devil, there she was. From the kitchen, she walked with heavy footsteps to the living room, her son behind her. She wore a white robe with a-- Eddy stood up. Yang-mama wore a karate uniform tied on with a black belt. Shit! He panicked.

Both Yang's have serious looks on their faces, both glared at Brett's boyfriend. Yang-mama stood in front of Eddy, facing him, about three meters from him. The older son, still behind her, stood straight with his arms on his back.

"I am here for a 'just in case', Eddy." The medical robe-clad Yang said. "I really hope that I don't have to stitch you up." His lips formed a professional-looking smile.

That made Eddy more nervous. He doesn't know which made him felt that maybe it was Yang-mama's get-up, Brett's brother's words or both. Not gonna lie, it was both. He started to sweat more, breathe heavier and even his knees shook.

Without a word, Yang-mama took her stance, eyes still fixed on Eddy. Her pose was definitely one of a person who learned karate. The older brother took a few steps back, cleared the way for his mother.

Eddy was wide-eyed, but he got no time to be surprised. He took a stance too, a random one from his kung-fu movies and anime knowledge. Shit, is this gonna help him? He took a deep breath. He steeled himself.

The three-meter distance was closed by only 2 steps.

Involuntarily, Eddy put his arms up to block a hit to the face. Eyes wide open fixed on his opponent.

Her arm readied for a punch.

Eddy clenched his teeth. Eyes on her. Arms tightened. Ready for impact.

"Ha!" She shouted.

A fist only millimeters from his nose appeared. There was no windblown into the room but Eddy felt a breeze to his face. It made his knees gave out. Eddy fell on his butt on the floor. He had quick breaths, fast heart rate and was drenched in sweat, Eddy felt like he ran a marathon.

Yang-mama retracted her hand. She turned to a relaxed stance.

"That was too much, mom." Said the older son. "I think."

-

The coffee table was back to its place, in front of the couch where Eddy and Yang-mama seated. There the older Yang sibling served tea for both of them. All parties have calmed down now.

Yang-mama gestured her son to leave, and he did.

Eddy lifted his cup and took a sip of the tea. The tea was freshly brewed. It's warmth relaxed him.

They were both quiet.

He glanced on Yang-mama as he drank his tea. 'She was really against us this whole time, huh...?' Eddy, saddened by his thought.

The moment Eddy put down his cup, Yang-mama spoke, "When Brett first said to me that he wanted to marry you, I wanted to talk to you that very instant." She adjusted her seat. "That was three years ago."

His cheeks turned a bit pink. Eddy was reminded of that unromantic of a proposal, he thought it was just a rash decision, turned out that it was not.

"To be honest, I wanted Brett to have a girlfriend, a wife." She looked at Eddy in the eyes. "His proposal, I'm against it."

"Ma'am, I--" Eddy was gestured to stop by Yang-mama.

"Let me finish first." She took a sip of her tea, as she returns the cup to the table, she said, "You were not together yet when he said it, you don't even know that he liked you back then. How am I supposed to talk to you when I don't have the reason yet, right?"

Eddy was silent.

She took a deep breath. "In those three years, I saw what Brett did. He tried his best to convince me about you. He courted you and your family." A slight pause. "I also saw what you are to him, and him to you."

He just stared at Yang-mama, absorbing her words, listening closely.

"He even thought of giving up in the middle of things though partially it was because of me, he still held on," She smiled at Eddy, "and made it through."

Yang-mama's words reminded Eddy of what Brett has done before, the ones that he knew, the ones that he thought were not relevant and those things he never knew. It made him arrived at a conclusion that Brett had done so much in the background.

"Now that you're here, it means that he is close to what he wanted, to marry you." Again she took a deep breath, leaned to Eddy's direction. "So Eddy, what can you do for my son?"

Eddy gulped down, for his throat suddenly felt dry, it took a moment before he spoke, "My parents... They also wanted me to have a wife, give them grandchildren to spoil, to play with." Eddy clasped his hands together. "Dad was really against us too." His hold to his hand tightened. "That we almost had a fight." He paused. "Thankfully my mom and sister are so understanding, they helped us to make dad accept our relationship."

Eddy glanced at Yang-mama.

Eddy was reminded of the sleeping Brett on his bed, the crying Brett the night before, the smiling Brett that he sees every day. The Brett that he loved the most.

He mused on about how Brett made him feel. He felt satisfied when Brett was near. He felt happy when Brett walked with him. He felt overjoyed when Brett loved him.

The thought put a smile on his face, but the harsh truth of the moment hit him.

One wrong move from this conversation and he would lose them all. He absolutely doesn't want that...

...to lose Brett.

His heart ached even just by thinking of it.

"About the things that I am or can do..."

He knew Yang-mama would like someone who she can be proud of.

Unknowingly, tears formed on Eddy's eyes. "I admit, I am not beautiful, rich, famous or influential that you can brag to others about."

He knew that she would like a good family's daughter for her son.

He bit his lips, tried to stop it from trembling. "O- obviously I can't bear a grandchild for you." His tears fell.

He knew that she would like someone who can take care of all her son's needs.

Eddy looked up, tried to keep the tears from falling, but failed. He looked back at Yang-mama, lips still shaking, "I can't even make a bowl of decent fried rice, for God's sake!"

He knew that she would like a _'she'_ for her son, but his _'wants'_ are far more powerful than the part of him that told himself that _'this would never work out.'_

He wiped his tears. "But I want to worry about him, I want to take care of him, I want to freely love him." He paused a bit, "I want to spend the rest of my life with him." He looked at her with his teary eyes, "I really want to be with Brett."

Eddy swallowed hard. "Here I am be- before you ma'am," he wiped his eyes again, for the uncontrollable tears won't stop, "to say that I am not perfect," His mouth trembled.

"But I will learn things that I am lacking," Eddy's eyes still on Yang-mama, "I will help him to overcome the hardships that we will face in the future, I will always stay by his side 'till the end, and," even though there were tears in his eyes, Eddy smiled to her, his eyes glistened, "I will love and cherish Brett with everything that I have."

Eddy bowed down to Yang-mama. "Please give us your blessing." He was still trembling, crying. He shut his eyes, hard, to stop the tears. He stayed like that as he waits for Yang-mama to say something.

Eddy knew Yang-mama was just worried about Brett.

For Yang-mama, as a mother who would be letting her child, whom she loved and took care of from the beginning until now, to go outside her nest to make a family of his own, was like giving away her most prized treasure.

She felt holding on to her child more. Who would be with him, if it was not her? What kind of person was the one her child chose, was that person good? Would that person do what she'd always had done for him, without tiredness or complain?

_On all of that, she had answers._

"We'll do this properly." Yang-mama patted Eddy's head and said, "We'll come over this weekend." She smiled.

_'_ _Eddy is good for Brett, he is willing and he is worth it._ _'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cringe at this karate scene! Gyahahahahahahaha!


	15. I told you, you'll say that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

Early that day, Eddy woke up to the sounds of people busily arranging stuff on the house. It was a hot Sunday morning. The irregular changes on the weather made him blame climate change. He wished that it would be at least cloudy so he can bear wearing a shirt on, too bad it was not.

Eddy was just out of the shower when Chen-mama called. "Eddy, you awake yet?"

"Yeah..." He answered weakly. Not minding if she heard him or not. Eddy went downstairs to the kitchen.

On the way there he saw the hallways are sparkling clean, curtains all new. The living room was much better than that, the seat covers changed and even the sofa set was rearranged. There Chen-papa was sweeping the floor, not in his usual basketball shorts but in decent pants. In the kitchen, there were tablewares that he didn't even know they had, even had a fruits basket on the tabletop, and many other things he can't pinpoint.

All of these only mean one thing. The house was preparing for a visit.

Eddy felt a soft thud on his back. He picked up the item that was thrown to him.

"Put a shirt on." Chen-mama gestured that he'd wear it. His sister snickers beside their mom, holding a stack of plates.

Eddy observed the two. His sister, instead of the usual messy bun that she always wore, a clean ponytail. His mom in her usual "housewife" attire, but she wore earrings, mind you.

He did wear the shirt, as his mom would be mad if he didn't. Eddy knew there would be visitors but he had to ask, "What's the occasion?"

Both Chen-mama and his sister gasped.

"What?" Eddy, confused to their reaction, asked, "I won't ask if I knew."

Both Chen-mama and his sister looked at each other, then to Eddy, disbelief evident on their faces. Chen-mama shook her head and patted him on the shoulder. Both of them continued what they were doing in the kitchen.

"Later you'll say "it's going too fast," even the fact is it's not," Chen-mama said to Eddy over her shoulder.

Again Eddy has a confused look on his face. He shrugged, left the topic on 'seen'. He helped them on their chores.

-

It was around 10 AM when the esteemed guests arrived.

Chen-papa opened the door for them. Eddy went to the living room to check who the visitors were. On the halfway there, where he could see the main door, he stood, jaw dropped.

The first to enter the door was his boyfriend, clad in white. Brett smiled at Eddy's direction as he walked towards the living room. Behind him was Yang-mama, also clad in white, she gave Eddy some looks too before going straight to the living room, then the older Yang sibling, yes, also in white. The three of them all looked like they were glowing as they passed by the tall window where a lot of natural light coming in.

Eddy felt like running back to the kitchen but the moment he turned around his sister handed him a tray. "Go serve them tea!"

"Wha-- isn't your job to?" He complained.

She literally shoved the tray to Eddy, he got no choice but to get it from her. "It's your job now." And she went back to the kitchen.

He got no other option but to do it. The guests and both of his parents are all seated on the living room, having a chat. There, Eddy put the tray's contents on the coffee table. When he was about to leave Chen-mama tugged on his shirt, hard, gestured that he should sit with them too.

Seeing this, Brett gave a small laugh.

Hearing this, Eddy turned to Brett.

Brett mouthed a 'sit down' to Eddy.

He blinked a few times but Eddy obliged.

And the talks commenced.

\---

Chen-papa stretched his arms up to the air, "We all just talked but I sure am tired!"

"You didn't say anything though." Chen-mama smiled, as she was collecting the used tableware from the coffee table.

Eddy just sat at the sofa, on his location since the talks started, staring blankly at the coffee table.

The Yangs already left. The talks went smoothly. Both families settled on, decided on which of which should shoulder what.

Eddy was indeed in a state of shock. It took a moment before he can speak. "The wedding's in three months." He put a hand on his head, a headache maybe, "Isn't this going too fast?"

"See, I told you, you'll say that." Chen-mama to Eddy as she brought the tablewares back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of 'The Bridge to Success' Season 1.


	16. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of 'Bridge to success' season 2.
> 
> Original work on my wattpad.

Brett had been sometimes an odd one, weird even. There are things he did in certain ways that some people can't comprehend why. Like there was no logic behind it or whatsoever.

Eddy was a perfectly normal guy, aside from the fact that he blushes too much, can't pretty much get how cooking works, yeah he's normal.

\---

"Where do you plan to stay?" Chen-papa asked Eddy. His eyes turned to his son as he was slicing his food to bite-size pieces.

Lunchtime at the Chen residence. After that the Yangs formally asked for Eddy's hand in marriage, true, Eddy was the girlfriend, there were still important things left to discuss. Like this one.

Eddy cleared his throat. "We... We decided to get a house of our own." He licked his lips. "We'll stay at the Yangs while we don't have one yet."

"Why not stay here?" Asked Chen-papa.

"Umm..." Eddy looked down to his food.

Chen-mama turned to her husband. "Pa, it's Eddy who will marry into Brett's family." She poured herself a glass of water. "It's normal." Drank it.

He sighed, shook his head and turned back to his food. "So, you'll be Eddy Yang?" Chen-papa questioned, eyeing him.

"Yes."

\---

Brett opened his closet. Stared intently on its contents. Clothes. It was fully packed even the articles are nicely arranged. Not all are his possessions though.

"We'll need more closet space," Brett said to himself, with a grunt he reached for the top of the clothes pile.

Brett picked out the articles he doesn't really use anymore. Forgotten shirts that he didn't even realize that he had, pants that are not his size anymore, overused favorite shirts turned into pajamas, ugly Christmas sweaters, and jumpers.

Holding a piece of clothing, "Ugh! I used to wear these?" He said disgustedly to his past self that liked those Christmas sweaters.

There was a knock on the door, though it was open. He turned his attention there.

"What are you doing?" Brett's older brother asked he leaned on the door frame.

"Clearing my closet." Another grunt, as he lifted the pile of clothes he removed from the closet. "For when Eddy lives in here."

"You two won't be staying here for long though." The older Yang glanced to the bed, shook his head. "Even so, you'll still be needing a new bed." He said with a smirk.

\---

Brett's older brother went with the couple to the coffee shop. As his clinic was near the said place. He won some cash from a bet with his mom before, he decided to treat them.

They were talking about nonsensical stuff until they arrived at a slightly intriguing yet another nonsensical stuff.

"I know it's too late to ask this but," the older Yang took a sip of his coffee, "do you have pet names or such?"

"..." Never sure why they don't have nicknames for each other, Eddy eyed his boyfriend. "Ask Brett."

"We don't," Brett answered, not even looking at him, scrolling through Instagram.

Doctor Yang let out a small laugh. "Why though? All couples have one." He leaned on the table, to Brett's direction. "Even mom and dad _used_ to have one."

Eddy's eyes, now curious, gaze still locked at Brett as he waited for his answer.

Brett sighed. He put down his phone on the table, faced his brother and said, "I just don't want Eddy to moan things other than my name."

The older Yang almost cried laughing while Eddy covered his face with both of his hands, his blush crept up to his ears.

Brett really knows no shame.


	17. I don't even like them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

She called various agencies, looked for reasonable prices. Yeah, Yang-mama was that of a thrifty spender.

Yang-mama concentrated hard as she looked for a wedding organizer on the internet. She scrolled and scrolled. Visited lots of websites. Even called some relatives for recommendations.

She leaned back on the computer chair. Swiveled. Sighed. Pinched the bridge of her nose. "I won't be expecting much help from both..." She mumbled under her breath.

\---

They were with Chen-mama in a tailor's shop, where Eddy would have his commercially bought or internet 2nd hand suits to be tailored. Since the owner and Chen-mama are mahjong buddies, she has privilege discount.

The shop was a small one, had three workstations with busy tailors cutting, sewing, dresses. All around the shop was rolled textiles neatly arranged on the shelves, with varying thickness and colors. If there were no sewing machines around, you'd think it was a cloth shop.

"Amiga!" a big-bodied tailor, with her measuring tape and a long necklace, tangled together, dangled as she walked cheerily towards and greeted Chen-mama, as she entered the shop with the boys. They hugged a bit and kissed cheek to cheek. "It's been so long since your last visit here."

"We played tiles last Wednesday!" Chen-mama countered, her hand playfully hit the tailor's shoulder. Both laughed heartily.

Her attention turned to the boys behind Chen-mama. "Eddy!" She hugged him and also gave a cheek to cheek kiss with Eddy leaning his cheeks to meet the tailors'. Her eyes turned to the man beside him, "and...?"

"My fiancé, Brett Yang." Eddy supplied.

Brett gave a small nod as a greeting.

The all so friendly tailor also gave him a hug and the cheek to cheek kiss. Brett almost scoots back as doesn't want the sudden closeness. She let go of Brett and lead them to her workstation.

-

Chen-mama was seated on the sofa, that served as a waiting area, by the entrance of the shop. Brett joined her when the tailor finished taking his measurements. Now it was Eddy's turn.

"Brett, which one of these two would you want as the lining of the suit?" Chen-mama asked as she held up two small patterned cloth samples stapled on a piece of thick paper. "Rayon or Silk?" She read the kind of cloth indicated on the board.

Brett stared at the samples, touched them both. Smooth but different, even the patterns. He thought people won't be seeing this part of the suit, so why bother? "Anything will do."

She shook her head. "Eddy!" Chen-mama shouted to his son's direction.

\---

"What flowers do you want as the centerpiece on the dining tables?" Yang-mama asked Brett as she browsed the catalog the organizer handed her.

The couple with Yang-mama were seated at the wedding organizer's office. All around them are samples of various cloth, ribbons, paper mesh, flowers, decorations, figurines, cards, dresses, and suits, etc. They were overloaded with textures and visuals. A bit messy to look at.

The room smelled of varying materials and various perfumes combined. Suffocating. Eddy cleared his throat as he looked at the bundled plastic flowers on the corner, dusty.

With his all so famous deadpan face, Brett turned to his mother and answered, "Roses are the only flowers I know, and I don't even like them."

That instant a vein popped out from Yang-mama's forehead. She turned to Eddy, "How about you, Eddy?"

"Well... Umm..." Saw that Yang-mama was _kind of_ pissed off, he settled for what he thought was a safe answer, "Miss coordinator, what flowers are in season right now?"

\---

Brett and Eddy sat side by side on the living room sofa. It was the afternoon at the Yang residence, the couple just got home, back from another busy day.

With tired eyes and defeated posture, Brett held a hand to his head. He sighed.

Eddy turned to his partner, put a hand on his back. Patted him. He said uplifting, convincing words to him. Felt that it was not enough, he hugged him.

Brett leaned into the embrace. The smell of citrus and mint from Eddy calmed him. He hugged Eddy back.

Eddy rested his chin on Brett's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Our moms don't hate you, Brett."

Brett chuckled a little for his lover's chin on his shoulder tickled him while he was talking. "I know," he paused, mused for a bit, "but they don't like my answers."

Eddy laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Almost a shout, Brett slightly frustrated. "That Lily Ivory and Winter Morning colors both looked white to me!"


	18. (NSFW) No, don't, never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

They are happy that the wedding they fought for was now in motion. Three months. They only have that short amount of time to put in the effort on the preparation. There were times that they don't have any clue on what was going on or what to do next, thankfully their parents are there.

Do this here, pick one that. The couple was so busy from the meetings, discussions, and testing for the things and activities all pertaining to the wedding.

-

The chilly late afternoon wind came uninvited through the window. Eddy wanted to close them but was so tired to move.

They just arrived home from another seminar. Those boring seminars. Brett sat slouching on one end of the couch; Eddy plopped belly first, head on the other end. They didn't even bother to call out if there were other people around, they just were so exhausted.

For these past few days, the preparations kept them busy resulting in having fewer times to be alone or not disturbed. This little time frame they had, alone to themselves, was a rare moment.

"Eddy," Brett called.

"Hm?" He answered, turned his head to Brett. Eddy was in the middle of composing a message to his sister on his phone.

Brett raised his arms, wide, waited for a hug from the other. He was so tired to move. He wanted a hug, to cuddle maybe. He did a small nod, a gesture for Eddy to come over.

"Cute." He smiled. With no reason to refuse, Eddy did so. He left his phone on the coffee table. Shifted his position towards his lover. Now Eddy was on top of Brett, hugged him as he was told. Buried his face to his neck and inhaled his scent. "You smell nice." He whispered to Brett's skin.

He wrapped his arms around Eddy. "Hmmm..." A low hum from Brett. A sign that he was getting comfortable on the weight of his lover on top of him. Not minding that he'd end up with a stiff neck in this position, Brett planned to sleep right there on the spot. It was too cozy and warm that he was starting to doze off.

The world seemed to go down in volume. The arms around Eddy were slowly slipping off, one successfully hit the floor. The breathing under him lowered, steadied, replaced by a quiet snore. Eddy closed his eyes too. Both drifted to sleep.

\---

Slowly Brett opened his eyes. It was dark and quiet. He reached for Eddy's phone on the coffee table. The sudden brightness made him squint. Checked the time: 2:27 AM. He groaned.

Moments later the body on top of his shift. "Mmmm..." Looked at him, eyes half-closed. "What time is it?" Eddy rubbed his eyes.

"2 AM," Brett ran his hand through his partner's hair, "go back to sleep."

Eddy sat up, still on top of Brett. Stretched out his arms. He looked around, the windows were shut. Yang-mama had closed them when they were asleep, maybe. Then he looked back at Brett,  
"I ran out of sleepiness to sleep on." He said.

"Same." As he was about to sit up, "Ow!" Sharp pain in the neck interrupted him. His face contorted, Brett put a hand on the aching part.

"You ok?"

"Yeah..." Brett sat up, holding on to his sore neck. "Stiff neck."

Eddy chuckled. "Let's put ice on that, yeah?" About to head to the kitchen.

"Nah. It'll be gone." Brett stopped him.

Eddy sighed, he knew Brett won't really, he didn't push it farther. "If you say so..."

-

Both lied down on the bed. Eddy on his side, Brett on his back. Brett's hand still on his neck for every time he tried to move his head it hurt. Eddy looked at his partner worryingly.

They went up to Brett's room. They've got nothing to do since it was an ungodly hour of the day. The house, the neighbors, the world was still asleep. They should too or should be still sleeping but as Eddy said earlier, they ran out of sleepiness to sleep on.

"Brett?" He called to his lover. That came out as a whisper but sounded too loud for they are bound by silence. Eddy's eyes scanned his lover's face amidst the dark surroundings. 'I'm so lucky,' he thought.

"Hm?" Brett glanced back at Eddy through the sides of his eyes, not wanting to move his head for his neck might hurt again.

Eddy closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm on Brett's waist. His forehead rested on his lover's hair, "I love you." He breathed. With care, he then removed his lover's glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

He smiled. "I love you too," he answered to his lover's whisper. Instinctively he encircled his arms on Eddy's neck, wanting his warmth. "I love you too."

As the arms of the other are on him, Eddy shifted. Now on all fours, he hovered over his lover. "I love you more." He then kissed his lover's mouth, his nose, his cheek, his ear all in succession. He took all of Brett in.

"No, I love you more." Brett located his lover's mouth with his. His neck panged, he winced. Brett forced himself to endure it. He pulled Eddy closer to him, sucked on his plump lips, traced the softness with his tongue.

With a sweet moan, Eddy's warm mouth opened for Brett. For him to enter, for him to explore.

Brett entered to experience his favorite flavor, wetness, and warmth. He intertwined, glided, lapped with the tongue that resided in. He left no side, surface or area unturned, he explored him thoroughly to feel, see, hear, taste Eddy. _His Eddy._

He emitted lusty sighs and moans, Eddy was drowned in _Brett_. Lost on the sensations from his mouth, another came in. A calloused, experienced hand went under his shirt. The clothing rode up along with the arm, exposing his skin. The hand slowly traced his spine with a finger. This made him ache below, slowly, Eddy started moving.

Brett adjusted his position, immersed to the friction, the heat between their painful clothed groins. "Ahh... Eddy," He moaned. Brett imagined that the finger on Eddy's back was his tongue, that slid down along the peaks and valleys of his spine, tasting his skin as he left a wet trail of saliva down its path. He wanted to do that, just that, if only-- 'Fuck this stupid neck!'

Almost out of breath with arms that supported him close to giving in, Eddy kissed back, hungrily, needily. All of his air, heat, and fluids mixed with his lover's in one passionate kiss. The finger was mostly displaced as his hips were moving, humping, grinding on his lover's stiffness against his, but it always made it's way back to it's chosen path.

The finger's journey continued, he traveled down to the small of Eddy's back. Brett would love to have left a trail of kisses or hickeys on the large open canvas of Eddy's skin. Again, 'Fuck!'

Eddy arched his back and breathed hot moans into his lover's mouth as the finger, now a hand, quickly went under his pants and grabbed his ass, forcefully. Kneaded it.

The hand was sandwiched between the rough cloth and smooth skin. Annoyed at the restraint the pants were giving, Brett unbuttoned them.

Their mouths continued to be connected and moving. Eddy lifted his hips to make space for the needy, greedy hands. Brett pulled the fucking pants down in a hurry, nails grazed against the untanned skin. Eddy kicked the pants off along with his briefs revealing his excited member.

One hand pumped Eddy's length. Hard, rough, experienced. The other made it's way to his hair, deepened the kiss of the already swallowing mouths. Brett was in heaven as his lover's sighs filled the room. And was lewdly trusting to his hand.

Brett moved his head to-- "Fuck!" He flinched, resulted to sharply biting Eddy.

The sudden pain made him pull away. "Should we stop?" Eddy asked, panting, as he was catching his breath. In his voice, it was evident that he wanted to continue. He licked his lip, where the sharp teeth sank that almost bled.

Brett looked into his eyes. "No. Don't. Never." He said, also catching his breath.

On Eddy's face was a mix of concern and lust. An unusual combination. "But..." He glanced to Brett's stiff side of the neck. Yes, he was worried and yes, he wanted to continue. His mind battled with itself.

"Don't stop even it hurts, even I say no," Brett breathed. "Don't stop loving me, Eddy."

"I'll never," He whispered, looking back to his eyes. "I promise."

And he went back to his lover's wanting lips with his hungry mouth.


	19. Don't tell me, you can't decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

The wedding coordinator summoned the couple for an important choice to make, the flavor of the cake. Of course, they are accompanied by Yang-mama.

Brett was eating the samples, as both Yang-mama and Eddy were listening to the coordinator's explanations. About the cake of course.

He didn't bother about how and who made the freaking cakes. As long as it tasted good, so what? Brett continued to gobble them up.

In the middle of the conversation between Yang-mama and the coordinator, Eddy turned to Brett, he pinched him on the arm. "Don't eat it all." He whispered.

Brett mouthed an "Ouch." Playfully elbowed the hand that pinched him.

After the long explanations and such, Yang-mama turned to Brett. "Which one you liked?" She eyed him. Eyed the plates he finished. Eyed back to Brett.

Brett cleared his throat. Mouthed a "water" to Eddy. Quickly the other grabbed the bottled water nearest to him. Eddy twisted the cap off and handed it to Brett. He drank.

"Don't tell me you can't decide."

Brett choked on his drink.

\---

Yang-mama picked out the venue for the wedding, the couple agreed to her, a hotel ballroom. It was more extravagant compared to Yang-mama's budget range, "This definitely be worth the investment." She spat it out like a curse.

"What kind of dishes should be served?" The coordinator asked the three. They were at the hotel's office room. On the table are laid out the menus of every cuisine the hotel makes. The hotel employee that was supposed to be with them was absent due to a wedding was taking in place at the venue.

Brett turned to Eddy. He knew that Yang-mama preferred western food, for that's why she chose this venue, but...

Eddy gulped down. Not looking at Brett, not looking at Yang-mama, not looking at anyone, "Well... I'm okay with any--"

He held Eddy's hand. Squeezed it. "Asian food." He declared for he doesn't want the banquet to be torture to Eddy. "What are our choices?" A question directed to the organizer. 

"As for Asian cuisine, the hotel ha--" the organizer's phone rang, split her sentence. She fumbled on the phone on her pocket, about to turn the call down.

"Go answer it." Yang-mama allowed. "It seems important."

"Yes, yes, please excuse me." She answered the phone quickly and walked out the door. Giving apologies to the person on the other line.

The three were left alone in the office. The "mess of an office" office. If you would just think about it, the venue was indirectly proportional to the state of this office was in. Brett had something to say, on the edge of his tongue, "Urgh..." a worldless voice escaped than the term he was looking for.

"Hm?" Yang-mama crossed her arms. She sat facing the two on the table, eyed the couple.

Brett shrugged his thought off and changed it with another. "Are you okay with Chinese or Japanese food?" he asked both persons ib the room with him.

"I'm okay with both," answered Eddy.

Brett turned to his mother, saw that she didn't even flinch, "Don't tell me you can't decide?" He mocked.

The wedding organizer returned to the office. She must have missed something for the people she left on there were now either quiet or laughing.

Yang-mama was seated quietly on her chair, arms crossed. Eyes fixed on her son. Glaring.

Eddy was both worried and laughing at Brett. More on the laughing. He was clutching to his sides for he can't stop his giggles.

With both hands placed on his face and elbows on the table, Brett, was utterly quiet.

Because of his prior statement, Brett was hit with a bag in the face.

\---

The next day they went to the tailors with Chen-mama. Suit fitting.

"Put a pin on that part there, hija." Said the big-bodied tailor to her assistant, she pointed to the loose part the assistant was holding. Held out her needle cushion on her arm to her assistant, as the tailor was fixing Eddy's.

After the assistant put the said pin in place, she guided Brett to the full-length mirror on the one side of the shop.

He glanced on the man shown on the reflection. It was him. The him that he fought for, the one who would be with Eddy on the altar. Him. Brett.

He fixed the collar of his suit. Made sure his watch was properly seated on his wrist. Adjusted his glasses and combed his hair with his hands. Turned his head side to side, to check. Done.

A moment later, Eddy joined Brett. He also looked at himself in the mirror. They wore matching suits. Black velvet with silk collar and details.

Brett turned to Eddy, to his lover, whose tongue unknowingly stuck out as he fixed his hair. He smiled. Brett then reached his hand to brush off some lint off of the taller's shoulder.

Eddy whispered a small "Thanks," to him in return.

His eyes were shining, all of Eddy was glowing even. Everything about this man, from his wrinkles around the eyes when he smiles, the slightly crooked teeth that were uniquely his, even the uneven tan of his face and neck, all of his perfect imperfections, Brett loves them.

And as if on cue, both of them faced the mirror. Both smiled widely. It showed them their future. Their success.

Brett held Eddy's hand, his ring shone as he did. He turned to his lover. "We're getting there, Eddy." 

"Yes," Eddy squeezed Brett's hand and turned to face him too, "yes we are."

And Eddy leaned down to Brett for a kiss.


	20. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad

Lunchtime at Yang's.

"Stay after we eat." Yang-mama prompted Brett.

The couple had an appointment later that day with Chen-mama. Brett may have to call Eddy that he would be late. It must have been an urgent matter for Yang-mama had to stop him from leaving just yet.

Brett eyed his mom. With gaze fixed on her, as she ate her food, he thought of things that she may say or make him do. Other than some items she would suggest on the wedding preparations, no notable guess popped out of his head. He shrugged. "Okay."

As the brothers were clearing the table, "Brett," Yang-mama called his younger son. Gestured him to come to sit beside her on the couch in the living room all while she walked towards the couch herself.

"Do you have any idea what is it about?" Brett whispered to his brother.

He shook his head. "Nope. No idea," the older Yang then gathered the plates and put them on the kitchen sink, "just go." He gestured to his brother to follow their mom by pointing to the direction of the living room with his lips.

He let out a sigh and headed to where his mom was.

"Do you know that this couch is older than you?" Yang-mama asked her son as he was sitting down beside her, moving her handbag to the coffee table.

"..." Brett was silent.

She put a hand on the armrest beside her, looked longingly on the patterns, felt the fabric with her hand. "I got this as a wedding gift from your grandma." Yang-mama turned to Brett. "It's very special to me."

Brett didn't say anything. He thought that the couch was just an ordinary everyday thing that he got used to and was Yang-mama's favorite. That even it didn't match with the simple aesthetic theme of the house, she still kept it.

She smiled at him. "Well, " she took a deep breath, "it's time for me to give you something to start with." Yang-mama grabbed her bag from the coffee table and searched for an item in it.

His eyes followed his mother's hands as she looked for the item in her bag. Brett always sees his mom, in their house, but he never really looked at her.

He just noticed that she had small dark spots on the back of her hand. That the skin had visible wrinkles and veins. That the hand itself was slightly trembling, had spasms.

Brett looked away, his hands tightened into fists. He unknowingly bit his lip.

He thought of how her once smooth-skinned hands taught him how to hold a spoon and chopsticks. That her once stable hands pointed to the letters on the book as she read them out loud for him. That those very hands disciplined him when he did no good. And how those warm, gentle hands lightly tap his arm along the rhythm of the lullaby she hummed to him to sleep.

His vision turned slightly blurry, Brett quickly wiped his eyes before anyone noticed. He then looked back at his mom and smiled.

"I love you, mom."

Yang-mama looked up to his son. A grin formed on her lips. "Silly..." And she held on tightly to the item she just found. She returned the bag on the coffee table and fixed her seat. She reached for Brett's hand, put the item on it.

Brett looked down to see what the item was. It was a bank book.

"Well, I don't know what to get you so--"

His arms wrapped around his mom. Brett hugged her. "Thank you, mom." He let his tears flow. "Thank you for raising me." His hug tightened. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." Brett felt that arms returned his hug, he smiled. "Thank you for accepting me and Eddy."

She rubbed her son's back. "Thank you for being a great son," she paused. "Even though you are throwing tantrums and had silly mood swings occasionally," she let out a small laugh, "and be nice to Eddy."

Brett let go to look at his mother's face. "I am always nice to Eddy." He chuckled, "and I don't have tantrums and shit!"

Yang-mama laughed heartily. "You do!" Wiped the tears on her son's face. Pinched his cheek. "Yes, you do."

That afternoon was warm, like the hug they shared. Both the mother and son endearingly held each other, for sometimes the words and the feelings that they had are often passed by, thinking that there were always be a tomorrow or a next time.

Sometimes the best time to say "I love you" is today.


	21. Housewives gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

Late from the agreed time, Brett arrived at the Chen residence.

"Oh, Brett's here!" Chen-mama shouted to the direction of the living room as she opened the door for him.

He removed his shoes and properly placed them at the shoe rack by the door. "Sorry, I'm late," Brett apologized.

She patted his shoulder, "Come, come, quick, " and both of them went to where the guests are.

Brett was called to Chen's due to some of Chen-mama's relatives are visiting. They also heard the news of Eddy being engaged, so they were curious to see to whom.

On the living room, Eddy was chatting with the aunties along with some snacks.

"Tsk!" Auntie #1 clicked her tongue, "It's just Brett," she crossed her arms and legs, "we want to see the _fiancé_ , la!"

Auntie #2 nodded in agreement.

Chen-mama, Eddy, and Brett were silent and gave each other looks before all turned to the aunties.

She let out a small laugh, then the disclaimer: "You will be surprised," Chen-mama directed to the aunties.

\---

Brett spent the night at Chen's. The aunties gave an expected surprised reaction, thankfully non-violent. It was unexpected for the couple that the aunties easily accepted their engagement despite that they had a strict traditional upbringing.

But it was not easy, for here comes the "new housewife initiation" part.

\---

Eddy was the first one to wake up. He headed downstairs, to the kitchen, for some coffee. He would eat later when Brett wakes up, Eddy decided.

In the kitchen, the aunties were chatting over coffee. Eddy greeted the two then proceed to make himself a cup.

"Eddy, why don't you make breakfast for Brett?" Auntie #1 said as she turns her chair to Eddy's direction.

Auntie #2 nodded and sipped her coffee.

Eddy gulped. Slowly he turned to his aunts, "I... I'm not a great cook..." He said in all honesty.

"Just try," Auntie #1 encouraged Eddy, "we'll give you some pointers while you're at it." She smiled.

Auntie #2 nodded in agreement.

He sighed. "Okay..." And Eddy proceeds to make some fried rice from whatever ingredient he found in the fridge.

After a few moments, the experimental fried rice was done.

Eddy's hands slightly shook as he put the bowl of fried rice in front of the aunties. He gave them a fork each, hoped that they'd say it's 'passable.'

The first one to dig in was Auntie #2. She quietly stabbed on a piece of ham and gathered some rice with her fork and brought it to her mouth. She chewed slowly. No notable expression on her face as she put her cup on her mouth. She swallowed it along with her coffee.

He let out a loud exhale and wiped a bead of sweat on his forehead. Worried of what she might say, Eddy, eyed Auntie #1.

She quickly got some of the fried rice on her fork and ate it. Chewed, one time, two times, then swallowed. She was quiet for a while. Auntie #1 put down her fork then turned to Eddy and said,

"This will be the reason for your divorce."

\---

"No, Eddy!" The older Yang sibling exclaimed. "Bad cooking is _not_ a valid reason for a divorce." He bit on his donut and leaned back to his chair.

The two are in the coffee shop beside the older Yang's clinic. As they wait for Brett to return from the restroom they talked about the Chen aunties, for it made Eddy down about his cooking skills.

Eddy sighed. His head hanged low as he played with the empty sugar packets he used on his coffee. His thought of wanting to learn to cook became stronger.

"But if you want Brett to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner at your house," older Yang leaned to Eddy's direction and pointed him with the half-eaten donut on his hand, "you better start learning now!"

He again sighed. Eddy reached for his cup. 'I'll practice when I get home! ASAP' he thought, then took a sip of his coffee.

Still leaning on the table, older Yang ate the rest of his donut and said, "Bad cooking can be a reason for having a mistress though."

Eddy choked on his drink.

\---

Eddy was lying on his side on the couch, hugging a throw pillow. His eyes were almost watery. The thought of how his 'bad cooking' may turn his upcoming marriage life miserable was going on and on in his mind.

Brett walked to the living room from the kitchen with a plate in hand. "Here, have some cookies," he placed the freshly baked cookies on the coffee table in front of Eddy. He sat on the couch and rested Eddy's head on his lap. "Mom just made them."

He just stared at the innocent cookies. Eddy knew that they taste good just by the looks of it. He sighed and hugged the pillow tighter.

"You've been down lately," Brett said as he picked a cookie from the platter "something you wanna tell me?" He took a bite and fed the remaining half to Eddy.

It was kind of difficult eating lying on his side, but Eddy still ate the cookie. As he thought, it tasted good. "I can't cook."

A chuckle escaped Brett, "I know." He ran his hand through his lover's hair.

Eddy covered his face with the pillow, "I don't want to feed you bad cooking every day."

"You'll learn," Brett smiled, "you have all the time in the world to practice that," he removed the pillow on Eddy's face to look at him in the eyes and said, "and I'll cook for you too."


	22. Set of 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

Eddy was called over by Chen-mama to the kitchen. There, she had a not-so-old medium-sized wooden box with engravings of flowers and fruits on the cover and an old notebook rested on the kitchen counter in front of her. Ready to receive their new owner.

"What is it?" Eddy asked, his gaze turned to the items in front of his mother as he walked closer to the countertop.

Chen-mama put a hand above the wooden box, "Here is the family heirloom your dad received," she opened it. Inside laid ten sets of beautifully crafted silver cutlery, same with the box, had designs of fruits and flowers on it. "He obviously won't use this, so he gave it to me."

He gulped down, not knowing why Eddy was kind of nervous. Still looking at the items on the counter.

She put another hand on the old notebook, seems like it was a cookbook of some sort, "This thing here is from my grandmother," Chen-mama smiled, "put these to good use, Eddy."

-

The family was eating lunch, minus Eddy for he went to a seminar with Brett. They are quietly eating until Chen-papa spoke,

"I heard you gave Eddy the thing?" Chen-papa eyed his wife across the table.

"Yes," she reached for the plate of steamed fish, "ten sets."

Their daughter's eye widened, "Ten? Just ten?"

"Isn't that a set of twenty-five?" Chen-papa said, confused.

"Eddy's not the only child I have!"

\---

After a long time since the last, the couple was preparing the "office" for another video shoot. They're so busy about the wedding preparations that they had no time to shoot videos. The video was to tell the fans that the channel would be on a 'semi-hiatus' state and a surprise will be revealed when they're back.

Brett, behind the camera, checked how the set was framed. The small screen showed Eddy, on his side of the table, scrolling through Lingling40hrs Reddit through his laptop. 'Eddy's really hot,' he thought. He then shifts his eyes to the real-time Eddy, he slowly licked his lips as he wanted to get back to the still rosy-colored pout.

Noticing that Brett was taking a long time to check the camera Eddy turned to the other's direction, he fixed his sitting posture as he did. Their eyes met, he chuckled, "What's taking it so long?" Not that he was nagging or anything, Eddy just wanted to get over with the shoot to continue their with their session.

He made the last finishing touch with the camera and asked, "Ready?" He straightened his wrinkled shirt, ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. Brett walked around the set-up to sit beside Eddy. He finger-combed his lover's hair for their activity prior to this messed up the already unruly hair.

The hair was smooth, thick, and shiny. He nibbled slightly to his lover's ear, "It's my turn to top next," Brett breathily murmured to the soft locks.

Eddy's face flushed at the statement. He bit his lip and gave a small nod in response.


	23. Soon to be wed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Brett asked his lover, who was walking towards him with a wooden box in hand.

With a thud, the box landed on the coffee table. "It's quite heavy," Eddy wiped the sweat on his forehead with his arm, "open it," he said, as he sat beside Brett on the living room's sofa.

Brett did what he was told. He lifted the cover of the carved wooden box, the nicely arranged cutlery sets greeted him. He held up a spoon from the box, inspected it and said, "Woah, it's like your ancestors wanted you to be a great cook or something!"

Eddy laughed at the comment and playfully hit Brett's arm, "I know, right!"

Upon inspection, Brett concluded that the cutlery set was indeed real silver. He put the spoon back, "So, what are you going to do with this?"

"I won't use it, just to keep," he turned to Brett, "but I also wanted to look at it every day."

Brett put a hand on his chin and turned to Eddy, "Why don't you get a set framed up?"

"Oh, I haven't thought of that!" Eddy smiled at him, "And we'll hang it on the kitchen of our own home," he wrapped his arms on Brett.

Brett leaned to the embrace, returned the hug. "Yeah, our own home sweet home," then he placed a sweet kiss on his lover's lips.

\---

Soon to be wed.

That was what's written on the sticker tag on Brett's shirt, then his name. The couple was on the third and last seminar they had to attend, as per their organizer. Secretly glad that the food made it quite worth it to be in, despite the seminar itself was tiresome.

The couple was enjoying themselves on the buffet and displays. It was a wedding and debut expo of some sort, not that really concerned in the 'debut' part, but still cool though.

Brett was on his second cake when the speaker on the stage caught his attention. Eddy got the wind of it and also turned his eyes to the person on the podium.

"...in fact, there is a healthy amount of fighting in a relationship. People say that a couple that doesn't fight is ideal, but in reality, it is not, they are just the same for those couples that always fight...," the speaker said.

Blinking, Brett turned his head to face his front. He put a hand on his forehead, crunched his eyebrows, maybe a headache came.

Eddy got worried too, they are that kind of couple that doesn't fight. He bit his lip in distress. Do they have a problem?

"...they are avoiding to talk about things, they lack communication. Despite being a fight-free couple, it is a bad sign..."

'Are we like that?' Brett thought as he eyed Eddy.

'We aren't like that.' Eddy answered in his mind, he shook his head in Brett's direction.

"...or they don't know their partner very well...," the speakers on the event hall echoed, to the couple's ears the rest of the sentence blurred out.

"So..." Brett licked his lips for they felt dry, then put his elbows on the table, with his hands together he rested his chin on his thumbs most of his hands covered his face, "Are there things you don't talk to me about?" Brett said, his eyes straight to his front, not on Eddy who sat beside him.

Eddy shook his head. "No, " his whole body turned to Brett. "I tell you everything." He said in all honesty.

They both were silent. Brett seemed to be thinking of something. The way his eyebrows twitched ever so slightly and his eyes squint as he gazed upon nothing in front of him he must be grinding his mind, hard.

After the long pause, he spoke, "Do you have an idea of who I really am?" Brett turned to Eddy, "Do you know me? All of me?" His eyes searched Eddy's, his answer.

"To be honest, no," Eddy paused and took a deep breath, "for the longest time I am with you, I don't know. I don't know the whole entirety of Brett Yang," he held on to Brett's hands "but I want to know, and I already accepted those sides of you even I haven't seen them." He said in a tender voice.

Brett clasped on Eddy's hands instead and brought them closer to his lips, eyes still on him.

"I mean, they make you the Brett Yang I know and love, they are a part of you," he paused, "and the whole thing makes you _you_ , right?" Eddy smiled.

Brett pinched his lover's cheek and flashed a bright toothy grin at Eddy. He had nothing to worry about.

"How about me?" Eddy asked curiously, "Do you think you know me well enough?"

"I did think that I knew all about you," he pulled back the hand that was on Eddy's cheek to the hands he was holding, squeezed them, "but it turns out, I discover new things about you every day." Brett kissed his lover's hands and smiled.

A chuckle escaped Eddy. He kissed the hand holding his hands. He had nothing to worry about.


	24. As much as he wanted to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

The dawning sun peeped past the closed curtains. Little by little, floating dust turned visible through the gradient of sunlight columns that entered the room. Morning birds sang in the distance, nature's music played, same with Brett's quiet snore.

Eddy smiled to himself. Did he just associate snoring with music? Love was truly blind, deaf rather.

He laid on his side, rested his head on one arm under his pillow. Eddy absorbed all sights of Brett. The beauty and grace of his lover's sleeping face that's exclusive only to him.

The face he'd always wanted to wake up to.

He reached out his free hand to touch Brett's peaceful features. Eddy lightly ran a finger to his lover's cheek, to his jaw, smooth, but had some stubbles. 'He needs to shave.'

His eyes then followed his hand, Eddy traced the untanned skin where Brett's glasses rested. The finger then moved down along the curve of his lover's ears, rubbed lightly the soft lobes. Eddy had the urge to nibble the soft flesh but decided not to, not to wake Brett up.

Eddy moved closer, still on his side, he wrapped his arms around the sleeping man. The warmth under his touch relaxed him. Eddy rested his head on the space left on the other's pillow. He kissed his hair. Inhaled his scent. He felt the man moved, Eddy hugged him tighter. "I love you, Brett," he whispered.

"Mmm... I love you too," Brett's voice dripping with sleepiness answered. With eyes closed, he turned to his side facing his lover and wrapped his arm around Eddy's waist. "Go back to sleep, " he mumbled.

Smiling, Eddy kissed Brett's nose.

They both went back to sleep.

\---

Today. Morning.

Eddy wanted to look at Brett in the eyes as much as he wanted to.

As much as he wanted to...

-

Eddy was awake but he didn't want to get up. Spread wide across his bed, he stared up on the ceiling. He heard the muffled calls of his mom outside his room. Eddy ignored it.

He didn't want to move. His appointment today, he didn't want to attend. Lazily, he turned to his side, curled into a fetal position. He hugged himself. Hoped that after he fell asleep like this, everything would come back to normal.

'I wish the bed would just swallow me up...,' he sighed. Eddy stayed completely still, his breathing even. He took a deep breath, inviting sleep to visit him once more. Moments later, he was starting to doze off, his eyelids slid shut. 

"Eddy..."

His eyes forced open, startled by the voice that suddenly called him. Groaning, Eddy sat on the bed cross-legged. Hands playing with the string of his drawstring shorts. His head hung low. Eyes down, not to the person by the door.

Through the half-open of the door, Chen-mama glanced at her son. "Breakfast is ready," her words cautious, worried. Gripped hard to the door handle, she waited for him to answer.

Seen that his mother stayed not until he responded, Eddy, sighed, "I'll..." He looked up to his mom then back to his feet, "just let me wash up first."

Chen-mama let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, be quick," she closed the door gently behind her.

Eddy stayed like that, not moving nor speaking. The weight of the decision he's about to bestow settled in, the urge of something from within in wanting to burst out. He let out a large exhale.

He decided to force himself to move to get the day going.

-

The sun hid behind the clouds when Eddy and his mom arrived at their destination. The place as just a twenty-minute drive from their residence. They decided to went there early for that had to be the first to be attended to.

Hesitating, he opened the door to the office. There, the mess, still the uncoordinated mess greeted him. The flowers, cloth, papers, and plastics of various trinkets and things related to specific occasions. Also the lady in-charge, a misplaced of an elegant lady amidst the chaos.

"Hello," the woman welcomed them with a smile, "how may I help you today?" She then ushered the two to seat down to the chairs around the table. The all so familiar table to Eddy.

Chen-mama sat down, breathed a small 'Thank you' to the lady, Eddy followed suit.

"You want some coffee or tea?" The lady asked.

She waved her hand 'no,' "No need, no need, " Chen-mama said, "we won't be long." She held her son's hand that rested on his lap.

Eddy was startled by the gesture, he didn't realize that his hand was turning white at the knuckles until he felt a hand on top of it. He loosened his tense muscles and turned to his mom. With eyebrows pulled together, he mouthed a 'Mom...' to her.

She gave him a small nod and faced the lady.

His lips started to shake. 'This is it,' he thought. Eddy's hand tightened again, digging crescent moons to his skin. He had to speak, so he gulped down, hoping it might help. It didn't for the back of his eyes started to sting.

"Miss organizer, " he started. With trembling lips and tears threatening to fall, he continued, "we," he bit his lip hard then released, he forced the words out of his mouth, 

"we'll cancel the wedding."


	25. Twinkle twinkle little star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

_C C G G / A A G-- /_  
_F F E E / D D C-- /_

Brett smiled all while he was playing. He'd been practicing hard for the past week. Excited to show off to his mom that he can play it properly now.

_G G F F / E E D-- /_  
_G G F F / E E D-- /_

The bow was held by his small hands, same for the violin, a 1/4th size. Dark caramel in color and properly shined. Adorned with finger tapes and a pinky guide, someday, he will, he'd be good enough to play it without.

_C C G G / A A G-- /_  
_F F E E / D D C-- /_

After the last note, the child wiped his forehead sweat with his bowing arm. His hair swept along to the side as he did. He fixed it. He turned to his mother's direction, "I did it!" He exclaimed, grinning.

Clapping, "You did great!" She said proudly. "Come here," signaled her child to sit beside her.

Brett put the violin on the coffee table and ran to his designated seat. He sat beside her and looked up to his mom, with bright features he asked, "What do you want me to play next?"

The open space of the living room became his first stage.

\---

The day before.

"Don't forget to bring your violin."

Brett was reminded by his mom to bring it, through the open bedroom door as she passed by. Going to the living room, she adjusts her watch as she walked down the stairs.

He hasn't played the thing since _it_ happened. Not really neglecting it, he opened the case, wiped the wood, and touched the strings ever so often, but he never did more than that.

Today was different, for he decided to try.

From the case, he lifted it. Put on the shoulder rest. With hands that wavered, he picked up his bow, tightened it. Put rosin on it. He then took a deep breath. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself as of why his hand shakes.

Brett shook his head and put the violin on its rightful place on his shoulder. He let out a sigh, then he licked his lips. "What should I play?" he asked.

The silence of his bedroom echoed back. Brett's grip to the bow tightened. There should be another person in with him. That person should have answered him, with a smile. He would have said "Tchaikovsky" maybe.

"Tchaikovsky, yeah, " Brett filled in instead. Just to feel that, that someone was still there. That, someone, answered to him. That someone can see him. He closed his eyes, 'This is for you, Eddy.'

He lifted his bow. Left hand ready, in position, for the first note. Another deep breath, and--

"It's time to go," Yang-mama announced while walking towards the open of his bedroom door. When she reached, "Oh, go on, play, " as she saw that her son was on a playing position ready.

He put down his bow and violin. "Nah, " quietly returned them to the case, after he wiped it clean and had loosened the hair. Not looking at his mother, "I'll do it later."

Yang-mama watched his son's back. It was sad, heavy and unsteady. She looked to the side, to avoid further melancholy. She secretly wished, 'I hope he won't lose anything more.'

After the sound of the zipper stopped at its end, Brett hung the violin on his back. He forced a smile on his lips, "Let's go, mom."

-

Through the car ride, Brett said nothing. He stayed quietly still, his head turned to the side. His eyes stared outside the window, but he was not looking at anything. The passing trees, lamp posts, buildings, houses, and people just passed him.

Yang-mama was quiet too. She believed that her son was just deep in thought, and she shouldn't disturb him. Her hand on the steering wheel did the last turn. After they passed the intersection ahead, they're at their destination.

Brett's hand on top of his violin case on his lap formed a fist. Deeply, he sighed. 'We're here...,' he gulped down and closed his eyes, leaned his head back to the headrest, not wanting to get out of the car, 'we're here.'

She unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the car door about to get out when she turned to his son on the passenger seat, "Brett..." she called.

He let out a large exhale, he didn't know when but he seemed to be holding his breath. "Yeah..." again the forced smile, not to his mom but to himself. Brett grabbed the case by the handle and got off of the car.

Both of them went to the person they're going to visit.

"We have a 10 o'clock appointment with Dr. Galvez," Yang-mama told the nurse, that was holding a stainless steel clipboard, who was calling out names.

The nurse checked her watch, "Yes, yes," checked her list, "Name please."

"Brett Yang." She turned to where Brett sat at the waiting area and turned back to her, "My son is the patient."

Nodding, she wrote it down on her notes, "I'll just call you out, Mrs."

"Thank you," Yang-mama said politely and went to sit beside Brett. "We have to wait for a little," she said as she turned to her son. Brett just nodded.

The wait was not long before Brett was called. The mother and son entered the doctor's office soon after.

The white office had bookshelves all around, on one hanged the doctor's white lab coat. The desk, tidy, opposing to the doctor himself who had messy hair with dark circles under his eyes, begging for sleep.

"Sit down," the doctor directed the two to the chairs in front of his desk, "Mr. Yang, right?" He asked as he was checking the papers on his hands.

Properly seated, Brett licked his lips, "Yes." He shivered. The airconditioning in the room blasted to his direction. To block the cold air, he hugged his violin case.

The doctor grabbed a clean sheet of paper under his desk, with a pen in hand, ready to write down things, he asked him, "You have watched the videos, right?" with eyes focused on Brett.

He answered him quietly, "Yes."

Seemed to write down his answer, Dr. Galvez asked another question, "How long through the video are you in, on average?"

Brett was quiet for a while, "About three minutes, " he paused, "until I can't bear the headache." His clutch to the case tightened. 'I can't even finish a single video,' he thought, 'damn it.'

As he wrote Brett's answers down, he asked another one, "Have you tried to talk to him?"

Nothing. Brett said nothing. He looked away.

Both Yang-mama and the doctor waited for the answer. They stayed quiet too, maybe Brett, even late, will respond. None.

Yang-mama let out a sigh.

Going on, the doctor pointed his pen to the violin case, "I see that you brought your violin," he returned the pen to writing position, "can you play?"

Brett nodded. He stood up, put the case on his chair. Unzipped it, brought out his violin and attached the shoulder rest, placed the violin in his shoulder. As the violin was held in place there with his chin, he asked, "What should I play?" as he tightened the bow. The question directed to either his mom or the doctor.

"A simple tune, " the doctor answered, "how about Twinkle twinkle little star?"

Brett smirked. Seeing this, Yang-mama smiled. It had been too long since she saw her son not faking a smile.

"Too easy?" Galvez asked.

"It's fine."

Brett put his left hand in position for the first note, a C. He raised his bow. Took a deep breath. He began to play.

So far so good. But his hands were sweating. Blinking, Brett began to stray out of focus. He took a deep breath between the notes. 'How to...?'

_Twinkle twinkle / little star /_  
_How I wonder / what you are? /_

He paused. Confused. He held his bow with his left hand down, same with the violin. Brett wiped his sweaty right hand to his shirt, "Sorry, was so nervous." He didn't know why, because he was in a hospital maybe. "I haven't played in a while," he excused.

Brett gulped down, held the bow again in his right, returned the violin to his shoulder. Another deep breath. He raised his bow. 'The first note is a C, ' he reminded himself.

_Up above the / world so high /_  
_Like a diamond / in the sky /_

A sound from resonated in the room the moment his bow touched the strings, this time, it was not a C.

Yang-mama quietly gasped. Held hands to her mouth and shut her eyes tight. She prayed.

Brett adjusted his chin on the chin rest, and let out a shaky breath. "I- I'll try again," his voice unsteady. Another try, another sound that wasn't a C. A sharp exhale escaped his lips. "Fuck."

Again, another try. Failed.

His vision became blurry, with eyebrows together he turned to the doctor. "I'll just--" the sudden gush of laborious breaths interrupted his sentence. "I'll just sing it for you."

With tears rolling down his cheeks, he removed the violin from his shoulder. Brett's grip on the neck of his violin tightened. With shaky lips, he started,

Twinkle twinkle / little star /  
How I wonder / what you are? /


	26. Incoming turned missed call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

Few days prior.

His mind was swirling with thoughts, day in and day out since the news hit him. It was exhausting, to think that he, himself, Eddy was the cause. To keep himself from thinking, Eddy took a shower.

It's been long since he slept in his own room, let alone to be alone, for he happened to be, for the past months, nesting on Brett's.

_Brett._

Eddy bit his lip. 'Fuck it.'

He turned the knob of the shower, to turn it off. He'd been standing too long under the rain of cold water that his fingertips were wrinkled. He grabbed the towel on the rack and dried himself, then turned to the mirror to look at his image.

There, he saw himself, with puffy red eyes from crying all night long. His chest and neck were littered with bites and hickeys that his lover made the last time he topped. Eddy's lips trembled by the sight. How come his world turned upside down by a mere--

Eddy's phone rang. A sound he saved for a special caller. Unmoving, he let the sound end by its own. The tone repeated for three times until it stopped.

The incoming call was now a one missed call.

He let out a large exhale, a breath he didn't know he held, and before he knew it, he was catching his breath. Eddy ran to his closet, opened it, grabbed the first set of clothes he saw.

The black suit that hanged properly inside the closet caught his eyes. Black velvet with silk details. Eddy stared longingly at the article, his trembling hand ran through the fabric. His eyes began to water. Hard laborious breaths came, and before he breaks down and cry again he grabbed his set of clothes. Changed into them and stormed off of his room.

-

Brett lowered down his phone from his ear. The person didn't answer his call. He stood still in the middle of the living room as he gathered his thoughts as his hold to his phone tightened. He then took a deep breath.

"Where's Eddy?" He asked.

She put the bag she carried down on the floor. The bag was full of clothes, both hers and Brett's, they just got home from the hospital. It took her a while before she answered, "He's back at his folks."

Not turning around to meet his mother's eyes, he asked another question, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Brett..."

In an unusually calm voice, Brett repeated, "Why didn't he tell me?" he licked his lips, they tremble slightly. "I'll listen, " he gulped down, "even it hurts, I'll listen."

Yang-mama hugged his son from behind. "He'll come back, Brett," her embrace tightened, with a shaky voice she continued, "he'll come back for sure..."

"He better be," Brett's voice hurt, "because we still have to get married."

This time his shoulders shook too. This time his tears fell too.


	27. I want to be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work from my wattpad.

A week before.

"The bank robbery's still on the news," Eddy's sister said as she turned off the television, "it's been two days."

Eddy ran a hand through his hair, "Good thing that bastard is caught," pulled his locks, "I can't forgive him for what he did to Brett."

She sighed, stood up and gathered her bag that rested on the chair on the corner of the room, "I'll head home now, by 3 PM mom will visit with dad," she looked at his brother one last time, "stay strong, Eddy."

"Yeah, " he looked up to his sister, "I will."

And with that, she left the room.

He sighed. Rested his head on the wall behind him, Eddy turned his head to the sleeping man on the bed beside him. His hand found Brett's, he can't do a proper handhold for IV tubes hindered.

The steady beats of the heart monitor were the only sound that heard on the room. It was a sunny morning but Eddy hadn't got a wink of sleep for he wanted that when Brett wakes up, he's the first person he'll see.

Through an open awning window, the cold wind of Autumn came in, curtains danced softly along. It was quiet, far too quiet for a hospital room. With no movement, no sound, no nothing from Brett, except his steady breathing.

Eddy rested his head near Brett's shoulder and lightly ran his hand through the IV injected arm. The visible veins on his arm, he traced them. The smooth hair on his arm, he flattened them. The ring on his hand...

_'What if he didn't wake up...?'_

He kissed his lover's shoulder. Held back the tears, muffled his cries. Eddy wanted to look strong, stay strong for Brett, but this accident that dawned upon them constantly wear him out.

Unknowingly, as he tried to calm himself down from crying, Eddy fell asleep.

-

Eddy woke up to the sound of the TV. Squinting, his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room. His hand that held to Brett's tightened, he's still asleep. Slowly, he lifts his head, wiped his mouth with his free hand for somewhat felt like drool.

A thick blanket slid down from his shoulder, someone had been here. He looked around. It was the afternoon already. Maybe it was Chen-mama that put the blanket on him.

"You're awake," a voice from the washroom said, as she turned off the lights and closed the door.

He looked at her, it was indeed his mom. "Yeah, I... Uh...," he rubbed his eyes, the other hand still holding on to Brett's, "where's dad?"

She sat down to the chair near the window. Then got some sliced pack bread from her bag on the nearby side table, "He just left," she handed the item to Eddy which he received, "he didn't want to wake you up."

Eddy opened the packet, ate it. He was indeed hungry, he slept through lunch.

"Go home, Eddy," Chen-mama said, "you need to rest."

He gulped down, hard. "No, mom," Eddy turned to her, "I want to be here."


	28. What are you doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

Today. Midday.

Eddy just stayed in his room after he and Chen-mama returned from their appointment. There, he holed up, not talking to anyone.

Uneasy, the family went on with their chores. Nothing they said made Eddy come out of his room. They knew he blames himself for what happened and the result it had.

How much his mother and sister urged him to, he didn't come out to eat lunch. Even Chen-papa felt that he had to do something too.

On the dining table, all the people seated had eyes dart to the stairs ever so often, to see if he would come down. Mouths slowly chewed to wait for the person. Breaths held as to listen if one suddenly spoke.

Quietly, the Chens, minus Eddy, went on with their lunch.

The peace, or rather the tension inside the house was interrupted. Through the open main door of the living room, loud stomps barged in. Like a storm that suddenly crashed in, with thunder she came.

"Where the fuck is Eddy?"

Heads turned to the voice's direction. A spoon made a sound as it fell from the daughter's hand same with her jaw. Chen-mama stood up first, approached the visitor. Opposed to the raged guest, she was calm.

"He won't talk to us," Chen-mama put a hand on the guest's shoulder and sighed. She turned to her daughter in the dining room, "Call your brother, his mother-in-law's here."

Nodding, the daughter quickly obliged. She ran upstairs. Knocked on the wooden door of Eddy's room. "Eddy," she called, "Yang-mama is here."

She waited a bit before she knocked again. Still, no reaction from the person inside. "Eddy..."

The sister was silent for a moment, took a deep breath then continued, "You'll be dead whether you go down the stairs or not." 

At the end of the sentence, the door swung open. One hell of a disheveled Eddy emerged, eyes puffy and red with wrinkled clothes and tousled hair. Eddy held eye contact with his sister before he went downstairs. She followed.

Descending the stairs, the people on the living room followed Eddy with their eyes. Both mothers, with contrasting moods, we're tight-lipped. The moment his foot reached the last step of the staircase, 

"Why are you here?" Yang-mama questioned.

Eddy was genuinely taken aback. In his steps, he stopped. Same for his sister that followed him.

Confused, his eyebrows clashed. This is the Chen residence. He looked around to make sure, it was indeed the Chen-residence. It's not wrong that he's here, right?

Yang-mama spat, "Why the fuck are you here?"

Both the Chen women gasped, with wide eyes they let the scene unfold before them. They held their breaths. Quietly, they faded into the background.

"What the--?" Eddy licked his lip, it felt dry.

With her eyes fixed on Eddy, Yang-mama walked closer to him. Slid past Chen-mama. "Shouldn't you be with Brett right now?" 

Eddy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was right. He wasn't supposed to be here. As she said, he should be with Brett now, but...

The loud deafening sound of a gun. The way his lover's body fell to the ground. The loud smack of flesh against the porcelain tiled floor. Staining the white tiles, a small pool of blood expanded around Brett.

Around Brett.

Eddy's breathing stopped.

He remembered the moment Brett woke up in the hospital from his two-day sleep. How his name was the first word he spoke of. That Eddy was the person Brett first thought of.

Relieved that his lover was out of danger, he went to him hurriedly. His arms, hands shook as he reached for him. To hug him, to kiss him.

Then the thought of Brett's loud shriek and wails flashed before him. How he clutched to his head, pulled his hair or hit his head to get rid of the pain. His lover's never-ending tears from suffering and frustration. It hurt him too.

The way his eyes were tightly shut. The way he gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. The sound of sharp hard breaths that escaped him. The exact face Brett made when his unbearable headache attacked.

Eddy's hand began to shake. His breaths shallowed, they came fast as they go. 'I don't want Brett to be hurt,' Eddy thought, 'I don't want to see him hurt.'

He shut his eyes tightly. Amidst the shaking, he took a deep breath. "I want to be with him," he then looked at Yang-mama, "but I can't."

Eddy gulped down, his eyes teary, "Because whenever he hears me, " he tightened his fists, "his head hurts."

Tears fell, flowing. Clenching his teeth, he said, "Because whenever he sees me," his voice raised, his finger repeatedly pointing hard to his chest, "his fucking head hurts!"

All the other people in the room were silent. Their eyes all at Eddy.

"Ho-how am I," sharp breaths escaped him, tears still flowing. "How am I going to stay with him," his eyes questioned Yang-mama, in a low voice, he pleaded, "if I cause him pain?"

Yang-mama searched Eddy's eyes. In a whisper, she said, "But he needs you..."

"Fuck, I know!" Eddy exclaimed arms slammed to the air. "I need him too!" His voice shaky, "I want to be with him too, but--"

In the dining room, the sound of a chair sliding against the tiles interrupted Eddy. In heavy footsteps, Chen-papa approached him, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "Get out!"

Eddy was taken aback, "Wha-what?" He tried to break free from his father, but he was too strong for him.

"Pa!" Chen-mama shouted, ran to the door where her husband pulled their son. Chen-papa signed a 'stop' to her.

The other women gasped and watched wide-eyed.

He threw Eddy out of the door.

Out of balance, he almost tripped over. When he regained his footing, he quickly stood up. Faced his dad, "What is this now?!" he shouted, frustrated.

The others also went to the door, all eyes at Eddy. He who was crying, frustrated, hurt and all. They all just looked, silent, not uttering a single word.

Chen-papa said, "Go to Brett."

"But--!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to be there?"

"Dad..."

"You don't have to talk to him, he doesn't have to look at you." Chen-papa paused, "Just be there. Brett needs you."

"..."

"Go to your husband, Eddy."

Eddy stared at his dad. Then his eyes turned to his mom, sister and Yang-mama. They all had a look on their faces, the look of wanting him to do what he was supposed to do.

Chen-mama mouths a 'go.'

He nodded, wiped his tears and ran off to where he was supposed to.


	29. (NSFW) Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

Dark clouds fully covered the sun. It might rain soon. So quickly he ran, panting he arrived.

The familiar house stayed the same, but it seemed different. The sound of sacrilegious playing invaded Eddy's ears the moment he stepped at the front gate.

He opened it, entered, walked until he reached the screened main door. His hand hovered over the doorknob, trembling, scared of his own thoughts. 'Brett won't be... This so haphazardly...'

Eddy bit his lip. Water began to flood his eyes. 'Or maybe...' he shook his head, 'No.' He tried to drown the negative thoughts that popped up in his head. He mustered his courage, gulped down and opened the door.

There, in the living room, Brett stood near the coffee table. With the violin on his shoulder, playing something... Something that isn't right.

Through the side of his eye, Brett saw the door opened. Smiling, "Mom, I thought you'd--" he turned quickly, faced the other way. He saw Eddy.

His heart sank the moment Brett turned his back.

Hastily, Brett returned the violin to its case. Did the ceremonies and all. Then stood up straight, back still facing Eddy. "Yo- you're here," he stuttered.

Eddy was silent. He just stared at the back of his lover, noting that this would what they will ever be. He clenched his fists. _Never be facing face to face again._

"I was..." Brett searched for the right words, "practicing." He held his own hand, twiddled his fingers, played with his ring, "Contemporary."

Eddy knew he was lying. He just stared at the back of his lover, noting that this would be what they will ever be. _Never be talking to ea--_

"Say something."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His mind told him not to talk. Not to hurt Brett.

In a shaky voice, Brett, "Talk to me..." he whispered, "please," he pleaded.

His lips trembled at the sight of Brett. He's also shaking. After the long pause, Eddy finally said, "Your B is flat, " he paused, "y-you played an E instead of D#... Th-that's the E major scale you're trying to--" the valley of his tears burst out, "I didn't know... your playing..." He said sobbing. Eddy clenched his fists, tears fell down fast, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Brett looked up, hoping that if he did this, the tears would go back. He bit his lip. It didn't. He put his hands to his head for the headache crept in. He shut his eyes tight. 'Fuck it!'

Eddy gazed at the man before him, whose back turned to him, his shoulders shook. The man covered his face with his hands. With his head now low, he sobbed quietly, "Why...? Why does God hate me so?"

"He took everything I--" labored breaths cut his sentence, "I only wanted to be with you... and play the violin, just- just..." Brett fervently wiped his tears, but they still flowed, "and yet... Fuck!" His breathing labored.

Eddy looked down to his feet, sobbing. His tears fell to the floor, maybe they made a sound. Maybe a sound that like the rain outside, that was much better than his quiet crying. 'Brett...'

"I want to look at you, to hear you," Brett's arms shook as he hugged himself, "...to make love to you." Wiped his tears, "Was that--" He hiccuped, "Was that too much to ask for?"

He put a hand to his mouth, to muffle his cries. He bit his finger, not wanting any voice to let out. Eddy didn't want Brett to be hurt that he had to remain silent. Shaking, his other hand reached out to him.

"Why this? Why me?" Helpless, he asked no one.

Slowly, Eddy walked towards Brett. Each step carried hope, that Brett's suffering will end, that he can play the violin again, that both of them would always be together.

Brett quietly whispered, "I don't want to lose you Eddy."

"You're not losing me, Brett" he reached out to him, turned him around, to face him.

The action startled Brett.

Eddy did not give a chance for Brett to say anything for he covered his glasses-clad eyes with his hand. And kissed him.

The kiss was urgent and needy. Urgent for he knows both him and Brett needed it now, wanted it now. Needy for this was what they'd been always missing.

Eddy's other hand reached for his lover's cheek, wiped the tears that flowed. His lips kissed with much fever and want, dragged on every sound, prolonged every touch.

As it had always been, Brett's arms encircled his lover's neck. His lips kissed his back with much love and desire. The tip of his tongue tasted salty tears, both his lover's and his.

Breathless, Eddy whispered, "Close your eyes."

Brett quietly followed, ignoring the pain that was starting to build up in his head.

With his strong arms, he carried Brett and laid him down on the sofa, his head rest on the armrest. And again his lips met his.

The man he loves hovered on top of him. His hand supported him, the other caressed his damp cheek. Brett's own hands snaked under his lover's shirt. He traced his abs, his chest, then finally rested on his back. He hugged him, pulling him closer.

Eddy's tongue made its way to its second home, his lover's mouth. There he played, glided and rolled with its permanent resident. Sweet sighs escaped Brett. The vibrations of Brett's moaning sent shivers to Eddy's spine.

Brett's hand on his lover's back pulled his shirt over, exposing the skin to the cold rainy afternoon air.

Pulling from the kiss, Eddy sat up. In one swift motion of his hand, his shirt was off. He removed his lover's foggy glasses and placed them on the coffee table then tied the shirt to Brett, to act as a blindfold.

The smell of Eddy's sweat, laundry detergent, and citrus-minty body invaded his senses. It heightened his want to satisfy his need. Need for-- "Eddy! Ah!" he moaned.

The body below him arched, Eddy did grab his lover's growing erection through his shorts.

One of his hands clenched to the armrest of the sofa by his head. Biting his lips hard, as Eddy jerked him off through the thin layer of his shorts. Brett let go of biting for Eddy's lips returned to his.

Eddy kissed Brett deeper and messier. Loud lapping and slurping sounds were heard. Frequent moans and sighs escaped them. Hands roamed to places the sun won't reach. Did things their moms won't preach.

In one flick of Eddy's wrist, Brett became exposed to the cold rainy afternoon air. Instinctively his leg went up, to cover himself, which Eddy stopped with the same hand.

"It's cold..." Brett murmured into the kiss.

Without saying anything, Eddy freed himself from the restraint of his own clothing. Aligned himself to his lover's opening. He answered in his mind, 'It won't be soon.'

Slick with spit, Eddy's entered Brett. A loud gasp escaped his lips. His arms wrapped Eddy. His nails dug onto Eddy. His moans contained "Eddy."

The sofa squeaked the same rhythm as their movement, the same rhythm as Bretts moans, the same rhythm as Eddy's thrusts.

At the same time they groaned, they come, they shuddered.

Panting, Brett still held on to Eddy. Not wanting to let go of him. Not wanting to lose him. "Stay here, Eddy."

Catching his breath, Eddy answered in a low voice, "I will, Brett." He kissed his hair, "I will."


	30. ASMR video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

The morning sun came in between the gap of the flowing curtains. Eddy's eyes moved through his closed eyelids. Was waking up.

With eyes still closed, his arms reached out to the other side of the bed, tapped wrinkled fabric of the bedsheet randomly. Bump. He found it. Smiling, Eddy moved closer, wrapped his leg and arms to the warm man, whose back was turned to him.

"Mmm..." Brett hummed. The light feather breaths on the back of his neck woke him. "Eddy..." His hand held Eddy's hand.

"Wake up, Brett..." With voice coated with drowsiness murmured, almost inaudible, "You have a 10 AM appointment with Dr. Galvez..." he hugged him tighter.

Brett chuckled. "Not when it's so comfortable and warm here," he brought the hand he was holding to lips, there he finds the ring on his finger, kissed it. Ignored the pain slowly creeping in his head.

"You seriously need to get up now, " he whispered. Hovering lightly, Eddy littered his lover's neck to his ear with kisses.

Eyes still closed, Brett turned his head to meet Eddy's lips. Fully awake now, he murmured, "Let him wait."

-

"Shitshitshitshitshit!"

10:27 AM, the string of profanity escaped Brett's mouth as he half-ran through the parking lot of the hospital. All while he fixed his jacket to cover his red and purple painted throat.

Trying hard to suppress his laugh, Eddy followed after him.

\---

Brett's recent discovery made the couple more touchy. If they weren't touchy enough. It was a giant leap towards curing Brett's severe headaches.

"It hurt less if you just whisper," Brett said, his eyes on the phone on his hand. As Dr. Galvez advised before, to watch their videos to gauge how long he can withstand Eddy as a part of the exposure therapy.

"Rea-- Oh, really?!" A half-half of a shout and whisper escaped Eddy. His eyes are wide in delight. He hugged him from behind the chair Brett sat on, rest his chin on the crown of his lover's head.

Brett paused the video, put down his phone on the dining table. With a smile on his lips, he said, "I discovered it," his hands found Eddy's arms, "from our ASMR video."

Tears found a landing on Brett's hair. "That's great," he murmured to his locks, "that's really great!" Eddy hugged him tighter.

"We're getting there, Eddy," Brett smiled, tears of joy also forming in his eyes, "we're getting there."

\---

"Put your hand here," Eddy whispered, guiding the small hand to the neck of the violin that rested on the shorter's shoulder. Smooth, tender was Brett's hand, something you won't be describing a man's. Carefully he led them as if it was fragile china.

'Too close,' as the soft words whispered earlier tickled the back of his neck. Brett's cheeks heated at the thought. To hide his blush, he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses with the other hand.

With the bow on his right, Eddy put it into position. He pressed in closer to Brett's back as if he weren't close enough before. In another tender whisper, "Hold it here."

Brett nodded and followed. He put his hand on the near-edge of the bow. Little did he know, he was holding his breath.

"Relax, " the smooth cadence of Eddy's voice flowed. He fixed the small hand on the bow, curved the dainty fingers and put his own hand on top to secure its position. Lowly he asked, "Ready?"

He let out a large exhale. "Yeah..." Resisting the urge to blush up to his ears at every word Eddy let out, Brett just stared at the music upfront. 

The first notes were smooth. Eddy smiled at the good start of the piece. Halfway through the second page, he whispered, "You're doing great, Brett."

It was when his concentration was broken. Brett's breath hitched at the low timbre of his voice that spoke of his name. He can't hear the notes, only the loud pounding of his heart. The heat and pink of his cheeks that he wanted to hide didn't help either.

It startled Eddy that Brett suddenly stopped playing and moved away from him. "What's the ma--"

Brett twirled to face Eddy. His face flushed red and eyes tightly shut. His hands that clasped to the violin and bow shook lightly, he said, "It tickles!"


	31. Mother knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

The couple went to Brett's appointments together, practiced together, ate together, did errands together. Basically, every single day that you would see a Brett, there's always an Eddy with him. Inseparable.

-

Eddy pushed the cart absentmindedly all while he checked the list of groceries Yang-mama gave them. Intently he stared at the piece of crumpled paper. "Eggs, check. Onions, check. Cabbage..." he mumbled.

Brett walked beside him, quietly. Looking down on his fingers, he fumbled with his ring lightly and sneaked a glance at Eddy.

How could you not stare at Eddy Chen? He has those feline eyes that both can be kind, sweet, and sexy and dominating without him being aware of it; a natural adept at charming. The soft fluff of locks on his head, something you would always want to run your hair into, simply irresistible. His voice, as if it weren't alluring before, that spoke so low and slow, cautious of his tone and words, and careful of his volume. Brett can't help but be drawn to it. The smooth silk-like sound created a cadence of words that no matter the context it had, it made his cheeks heat up, dry his throat, moisten his--

"Bread is on aisle seven, " he said softly, stuffed the piece of paper on his jeans' pocket. Eddy then turned to his side, to Brett, beamed the shorter a smile and pushed the cart towards their destination.

Stunned on whatever reason there was, Brett, stood on his spot. Put his hands on his face for he knew his cheeks were turning pink. Confused, 'What the hell!? What should you blushing about BREAD?!!'

"You coming?" Eddy asked turning around to Brett.

"Ye-yeah!" he half-ran to him.

\---

The couple sat side by side at their favorite table on the coffee shop. Eddy wrote down notes for the live stream they promised the fans when they returned. The couple had been inactive with their YouTube channel for almost a year now. Eddy racked his brains for schedules, ideas and such. All while Brett chomped down on his cake.

Brett contributed to the brainstorming though, but most of the time distracted for he'd always caught himself staring at his lover. Took note of how Eddy bit his lips ever so often as he worked his brains out. The now moist and slightly red pout sprang back to its position when he let go. Unknowingly Brett bit his lip too.

Tapping his pen to the paper, Eddy turned to Brett, "How about we make an announce..." his voice trailed off when his eyes laid on him.

Averting Eddy's gaze, Brett looked up the ceiling. He seemed to be deeply admiring it. With his left hand lightly stroked his chin while the other played with his fork.

He let out a soft chuckle, "What's so interesting up there?" Eddy inquired and looked up the ceiling himself. 'Brett had been so cute lately,' he thought.

"The..." Brett searched the God damn ceiling for something to say. His eyes roamed the cream finished soffit, looked for anything interesting. Found one. "The trimmings... Yeah..." Wiped the sweat on his forehead.

Smiling, "Yeah, the trimmings framed the simple chandelier," he glanced at Brett then his eyes went back to the ceiling and continued, "it creates the illusion of being a separate space..."

He listened to Eddy. He really did, but the movement of his lips as he talked, the bobbing of his Adam's apple been more prominent for he was looking up, and the frequent licking of his lips; oh God that, yeah that, distracted him further. He fixed his glasses nervously.

\---

"Why do I feel this way?" Brett asked loudly, as he sipped his bubble tea and chewed on the pearls.

Eddy went to his folks, for Chen-mama asked him for an errand of some sort. The older Yang brought home bubble tea. With Eddy being out of the house, Brett drank his share.

"Maybe because you're not used to seeing him, " older Yang crossed his arms and leaned his back to the sofa, "I mean it took a long time before you can look at him properly again."

Brett put his half-finished bubble tea on the coffee table, "Maybe? You're a doctor and you say 'maybe?'" he mocked.

Older Yang shook his head and sighed, "Me being a doctor got nothing to do with it."

From the kitchen, Yang-mama sat on the sofa and joined the two. From their conversation earlier she added, "Maybe because you're falling in love with him again?" as she picked up her share of the bubble tea from the coffee table.

Brett blushed at the remark.

He snapped his fingers, "Yeah! That's it!" agreeing with his mother. "Mother really knows best!" he smiled.

Sipping her bubble tea she commented, "That's not how you use that quote, son."


	32. Hawthorn flakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

"When do you guys plan on getting married?" Asked his sister as she chewed on her snack. Hawthorn flakes. That shit tastes weird, why that is her favorite? Why does she even eat that?

"Well... Uhh..." Eddy adjusted on his seat, "We haven't talked about it again... Yet..." he cleared his throat, eyes averted her gaze.

She smirked, "Yeah," put another piece of candy on her mouth, "just remember," she chewed, "you're the one who canceled it," with an eyebrow raised and pointing the half-eaten roll of the candy to him.

\---

Brett sighed.

Looking down on his hand as he played on his ring. He twisted it between his fingers, letting the inside of the ring tug on his skin. 'I got fatter,' he chuckled.

He was wearing the item for about a year now, never took them off, a defined tan line to where it rested was seen. It's a simple piece of jewelry had little scratches and somehow lost its shine.

"It's getting pretty old..."

_The first time Brett saw it, he knew this the one. From a display window of the jewelry store, they passed by on the way to one of their concerts._

_For it was simple, it didn't get any attention from deciding ladies inside the shop. They focused on the grander kinds, ones with large stones and thicker bands. Secretly glad, 'I'll buy it after the concert.'_

_-_

_Brett can't stop fumbling on the small box inside his pocket. He just stared at Eddy, who was busy jotting down notes for their next videos. His leg, restless, his throat, dry. To ease the nervousness he ate cake, for the coffee would just amplify it._

_He took a deep breath. Rehearsed whatever speech he had in his mind, but 'Shit!' The nerves kicked back again. With shaky hands, he gulped down another bite, 'It must be brief... I don't want to stutter.'_

_After a few moments, he said, "Hand."_

Alone in the living room of the house, he waited. Brett cleaned the kitchen, living room and practice room earlier even already cooked dinner. He should have practiced, but he doesn't want to without Eddy.

He glanced up at the wall clock. 6:33 PM. The street lights were on. More students came passing by, the sound loud of chit-chatting entered the quiet room, same for the vehicles rushing to go home.

'It's getting late, Eddy.'

Brett thought it was okay. This situation they were in. He was still in recovery, sure, but why they haven't talked about it again? Was he waiting for Eddy to brought it up, or Eddy was waiting for him to bring it up? Unsure of which one of the two, either way, Brett was half to blame.

He let go of his ring and picked up a throw pillow. Hugged it and plopped down on the sofa he was sitting on. Brett let out another sigh.

Eddy didn't really back out, right? He did what whoever in that situation might do. To cut off any idle charges, to halt production, to... Cancel it.

He hugged the throw pillow tighter,

"...I'm still unmarried."


	33. Comeback video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on my wattpad.

The sun's far gone now and he just arrived. Eddy got stuck in traffic because the usual route he goes through got blocked by a vehicular accident and the detour route was jam-packed. There was a mall construction on-going there. Concrete mixers took most of the narrow road and... Eddy didn't want to think about it anymore.

Upon opening the front door, quiet snores greeted him. It lit his face up. It took away the tiredness of the body and madness of the mind. 

Brett was asleep on the couch. The sleeping man had his mouth slightly open and had crooked glasses on his face. His head rests on the armrest, 'He might get a stiff neck again,' Eddy thought. 

He walked to him, kneeled beside the man. Held the ring-clad hand that rests on his side with the same ring-clad his. Eddy kissed Brett's shoulder and said, "I love you," then rested his head there.

Eddy's hold on the hand tightened. 'Brett's been waiting for me, ' he thought. He smiled through the fabric of his lover's clothes and mumbled, "Let's get married, Brett."

He didn't know if Brett heard him but he's sure he waked him up. Without saying anything, Eddy kissed the clothed shoulder again.

Brett moved his free hand to adjust his glasses, the one he forgot to take off. He squeezed Eddy's hand that held his. Brett kissed his lover's hair and quietly whispered, "Have you eaten yet?"

Eddy looked up to meet Brett's eyes and shook his head.

He ran his free hand through Eddy's hair. He smiled, "Come, let's."

\---

One afternoon.

He mustered all the courage he had, Eddy, determined, his mind set on. He announced.

"Mom, I want to marry Brett."

Yang-mama almost spat out her drink when she heard her son said those words. In both shock and confusion, she said, shaking, "What are you sa-- aren't you two together now?" Not knowing how, but she did put the glass she was holding cleanly on the coffee table in front of her. 

Eddy shook his head.

"Ha? Then why are you telling me this?" She adjusted her seat on the sofa. Put a throw pillow behind her as a cushion.

He took a deep breath, "Again," with a smile he said, "we'll start preparing for the wedding again."

The next day, the couple went to the organizer's office.

\---

"Good morning, how may I help you today?" The lady greeted as the familiar two entered her office.

The couple helped themselves to the seats. Brett pushed the pile of paper work at his side of the table. It was indeed still a mess of an office, but the fact that they are back means only one thing.

"Are you gonna give us a discount?" Brett asked, looking at the lady organizer on her way to serve them coffee.

"Only if you'd agree to roses, Mr. Yang," she joked.

Eddy snickered at that.

\---

It's been a long time since they played a duet, moreover to do it live. The promised live stream from before their hiatus started was granted. Now, they were near the end of their Bach double.

After the last note resonated, a flood of comments covered their screen, (as if it weren't flooded before) as Brett glanced to the laptop that rests on the table of the "office." Brett sat down first on their usual spot while Eddy adjusts the camera. The audience heard chuckling and mumbling of the two as the camera feeds back blurry and unfocused frames of Brett reading the comments.

Brett gave Eddy a thumbs up, signed him to sit beside him as now the camera was fixed. And Eddy did so.

It was Eddy that talked first, "We missed you guys!" he smiled and waved to the camera and Brett did the same. "We're so sorry that our break took a year," apologetic faced Eddy said.

"We were so busy before that's why we took a break," Brett said in a serious tone, "but the break extended for a whole different reason." He glanced at Eddy, and he answered with a small nod. His eyes went back to the camera and he continued, "I've been in an accident and... it had serious aftermath."

The comments section was bombed with worry and concern from their fans. Some guessed what happened while others asked. Brett smiled as he read some.

"I won't go into details, " Brett gulped down and Eddy put a hand on his shoulder, "but after the accident, I had..." he contemplated whether to tell it all, chose not to, "...lost my ability to play the violin."

Before the mood got completely sour, Brett turned to his side, to Eddy. With both his hands framed the taller's face he said, "But here's Eddy!"

Eddy showed a toothy smile upon hearing his name and turned to Brett, "I re-teached the violin to Brett, " he said. "You guys heard the Bach double earlier, eh?" Eddy turned to the camera, "Sounds great right? That's how great of a teacher I am!" The two boys laughed at that.

The live stream continued, they answered some questions and played requests from the fans.

Eddy was about to end the video when Brett said, "As the person who binged watched all of our videos, I know we were forgetting something." He smiled at his lover's direction.

Confused to what was that, Eddy let Brett continue.

Brett looked at him in the eyes and held Eddy's hand that rested on the table. He squeezed it a little and beamed him another smile.

With soft eyes, Eddy turned to Brett and returned the smile. Brett was truly precious to him and it was a good thing that now that he can look back at Brett as much as he wanted to. 

And as if on cue they faced the camera at the same time, and Brett said, 

"Guys, we're getting married."

And the fans went wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of 'Bridge to success' season 2.
> 
> Thanks for reading:3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, pls bear with me. I know ao3 peeps are much different from the wattpad ppl and i'm sorry in advance if its sub-par.


End file.
